Angel Chara
by Mariyun
Summary: 2 years ago Ikuto died in a car crash 2 years later he's back on asignment to guard Amu from demons trying to control Seiyo Seems simple right? Wrong Ikuto can't remeber Amu and worst off Amu is powerless against them. Time to angel up and fight back but will they able to save their friends? Amuto T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Mariyun: Okay so I'm still new to this whole fanfiction thing so please don't kill me if this sucks*cowers behind random tiger***

**Amu: For the last time they won't kill you**

**Mariyun: How do you know? They could be working for the fish nuggets!**

**Amu: What the heck are you talking about!?**

**Mariyun: Do the disclaimer and I'll tell you.**

**Amu: Fine. Mariyun does not own Shugo Chara or any of it products thank god for that****.**

**Mariyun: I know right!**

Amu's POV

Two years ago Ikuto and Utau were sadly in a horrid accident and well, died. A year later Nagihiko died in a plane crash as well. It was heartbreaking and everyday was like a nightmare. It still is. I would lay in bed each night wishing things were better. Wishing Ikuto would come back.

Ikuto's POV

"Tsukiyomi I assume you are aware of your duties, as of now you must guard Miss Hinamori Amu from any and all harm as her guardian," The head angel said to me.

I nodded and spoke, "Yes sir understood. I will complete my mission to the best of my abilities." I left the room and began my descent to earth. Hinamori Amu the name sounds familiar I wonder who she is. I passed Utau on my way and stopped to say hi, but she was gone. Oh well. I opened my navy blue wings and left towards Seiyo. When I noticed something black swoop past me.

"Scree," the creature swooped past me, it was a demon with black feathers covering his whole body with large ruby eyes and talons ready to bear into my flesh.

"Purification sword!," a silver sword appeared in my hands and I lunged at the creature as it nicked my arm. A thin line of blood appeared on my arm and creature squealed in pain. I attacked again this time hitting the demon hard in the stomach slicing him in two, but not before injuring my left wing badly. I began to fall slowly to the ground." Damn! I need a place to land quickly," I muttered scanning the ground and saw a balcony" There, I'll land there." I stumbled and fell down hard on the veranda and managed to keep my balance. I looked at my wing. Crap! I won't be able to fly for a while with this injury. I looked at the blood dripping from the wing. Hopefully I hadn't been bitten, if I had I'd be in a bit of trouble. Which I apparently have, double crap! I felt my limbs begin to grow numb as the demon's paralysis took effect. My knees grew heavy, buckled and I fell like a stone. My breath grew heavy. I was breaking into a cold sweat. I noticed a girl in the house who was about 15 with shoulder length bubblegum pink hair and four charas floating around her staring at me.

Amu's POV

Ikuto! It's Ikuto! No, you're dreaming Amu. He's dead remember. But there he is on my balcony and has...well wings! and he's injured. Obviously, I have been watching too much anime. I walked up to the window and whispered something to my charas "Do you guys see Ikuto on the balcony too?" They all nodded in unison starring in shock at him.

Dia came up and said to me "There's something different about his radiance. It's..." she struggled trying to find the right word "...purer and brighter." I opened door slowly praying it was him that the past 4 years were a lie.

"Ikuto," I whispered and he looked at me curiously in recognition of his name.

"Do I know you?," Ikuto managed to say with a heavy breath. I felt my heart shatter a bit. _'Do I know you?'_ what's that supposed to mean? How could he not remember me? How? How?! It's probably just his wound. I cried and walked right up to him timidly touched his hair. It felt just like cat fur.

"Ikuto you're injured. What happened to you?" I managed to say in barely a whisper.

"Bad run with a demon," He managed to say gasping for air. He was sweating heavily and panting hard. I didn't understand what he was trying to say, but he was obviously very sick. I carried him over to my bed and laid him down. "Suu get the first aid kit," I said as pulled off Ikuto shirt to get a better look at his wounds.

"Got it –desu," Suu said and rushed for the first aid. I looked at Ikuto's arm and saw a small scrape nothing serious, but it was still bleeding. As for his wings which were incredibly beautiful and in the moonlight seemed to glow. His wing was badly injured and blood covered many of the feathers. His shoulder had a small bite in it. "Here it is," Suu said as she returned with the first aid. I cleaned and applied antibiotics to his wounds. He cringed in pain and began to pull in his wings. He still had a violent fever and was very clammy. I pulled my covers up and managed to slide Ikuto in my bed. I had just gotten Ikuto back I wasn't going to lose him! I lay close to him and tried to absorb his fever. After a while of getting over the shock I fell asleep slowly.

I woke up and heard shuffling noise and looked to see what it was. Ikuto was awake and walking around curiously eyeing a picture of Utau, Rima and I. "Utau," he muttered softly under his breath.

"Yeah, she was one of my best friends, but she died 2 years ago," I said sadly. He looked at me puzzled for second then freaked out.

"You can see me! How?!" He yelled loudly in shock. Honestly what's his problem I can see him so what? "Seriously how can you see me?" he repeated.

"Let's see there's a blue-haired neko...or angel... or whatever the heck you are standing in my bedroom. Yes I can see you!" I retorted back. He looked shocked then grinned.

"I didn't say I was a neko so then how did you know that? Who told you about that?" Ikuto loomed over me and starred intensely. Was he an idiot?! How could I not know? I mean I've only seen him character change about a 100 times.

I frowned and sighed," Jeez Ikuto stop acting so dumb! It's me Amu did that fever make you delusional or something."

Ikuto looked shocked then spoke softly, "Amu. So then are you Hinamori Amu?" He tried to go on but was interrupted by Miki.

"What the heck are you talking about of course she's Amu!" Miki yelled out in anger and I could see that Ran, Suu, and Dia were just as upset.

"Oh, good so I'm in the right place. Although I was unaware that you were already informed of my arrival. Thank you for tending my wounds I'm grateful," Ikuto bowed and I felt like I was about to burst a gut from holding in my laughter along with my charas.

"What is with you, I mean seriously? Did you hit your head when you fell?" I said while trying to keep from laughing. Ikuto looked at me in confusion and then felt around his head for a bump.

"No I don't appear to have a head injury," he said and then glanced at were his wounds had been they were completely healed. "My wings though are injured and I won't be able to fly for approximately 2-3 weeks." He's insane! He's lost it! I mean he took that literally, he's acting totally crazy.

"Okay, I'm going to ask you a few questions. You answer them the best you can. Got it?" I said Ikuto nodded in agreement. "Okay first what is your name?"

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

"Why are you here?"

"My mission is to guard a Miss Hinamori Amu as a guardian angel from harm."

"Okay? Next question what is your relationship with Utau?"

"She's a good friend of mine, although she is really clingy and kind of annoying. I also think she might have a small crush on me. Yet, for some reason it really creeps me out."

No kidding it creeps you out that your sister clings to you like crazy. "All right, how many fingers am I holding up?" I held up 2 fingers. While Ikuto looked at me like I was insane.

"That's 2 fingers," He replied stalely. "Is there are a point to any of this?"

"Its cause we think you've gone insane," Ran cheered. I pulled her behind my back in embarrassment.

"Well demon venom does cause you to go insane on occasion, but that's not the case." I looked at Ikuto and decided that he was definitely crazy.

"Look, I'm probably just having a wacked out dream or something, but this is ridiculous," I sighed and plopped on the bed. "Can you please just leave." I pointed to the window. Ikuto shrugged and starting walking to the door. "Hey, you can't go out the door, my parent will see you!"

"Seriously, didn't anyone tell you that normal people can't see angels? Besides, there is no way I'm jumping off the balcony."

"Then why don't you chara change with Yoru!" I yelled back in frustration.

"Who's Yoru?" Ikuto questioned. I just sighed at this point and face palmed myself for even remotely thinking this guy would understand what I was talking about. "Listen, you obviously think I'm someone else. This happens on occasion, but I'm not the person you think I am. But judging by how you behave," Ikuto's serious turned sly and flirty "I'd say I look like your boyfriend."

I blushed vigorously, "No you don't you…just look like a friend!"

"Really? Well then human social conduct must have changed if its okay for a teenage boy to go into a girls room and sleep in her bed," Ikuto said leaning toward my face. I blushed even more knowing just how inappropriate it was.

"It's not like that," I muttered.

Seconds later my little sister opened the door and lunged in, "Onee-chan time fwor bweakfast," Ami exclaimed in her six year old voice and walked right up to where Ikuto was. I froze and prepared for the worst, but she walked right past him without even noticing him. "Onee-chan you was talking to lots in here did you and the supwer charas have a fight?" Ami asked innocently.

I patted her head, "No need to worry about that. Big sis will be down in a second." Ami skipped out and Ikuto gave me an 'I told you so look'. I forced Ikuto onto the balcony and changed into my school uniform. I let Ikuto back in and walked downstairs. He followed as silent as a cat behind me. It felt weird to be walking down stairs with a guy that as Ikuto I had put it slept with. (No intercourse or anything though!) I thought about what Ikuto meant that normal people couldn't see people. Ami can see charas but couldn't see Ikuto. Why? I mean I have charas and can see them so is that why I can see him. I pondered all this and whether or not I was having a mass hallucination while I ate my breakfast. I sat down for breakfast. I noticed that Ikuto sneakily stole bites off of everyone's plates but no one would notice it. Like he was literally invisible to everyone but me and the charas. After breakfast I walked to school Ikuto trailing behind me still. "Hey you're angel or something right?"

Ikuto gave me another look, "Of course I'm angel!"

"Then why did you mention that you were a neko?' I asked causally.

"Angel have two bodies a physical one and a spiritual. Humans usually can only see or have a physical form, but angels are a different we have both a spiritual body and a physical body. Most of the time were spirits and humans who don't see us can't interact with us. So we take on a form that can interact with this world often an animal or an object. I'm not sure why but for some reason I can't fully transform into a human yet. I always have parts of me that resemble a cat." Ikuto explained pondering at the last few sentences.

"That makes sense I guess." We walked the rest of the way in silence and I realized that Ikuto was looking at everything as if seeing it for the first time. He had a look that seeing on Ikuto was well to put it bluntly terrify. He had the world biggest non-Ikuto like grin on his face and his eyes were shinning with childlike curiosity. I shuddered at this especially when Ikuto started excitedly asking Ran what thing were and stuff. When we arrived at school Ikuto version 2 starred at the school in awe. I walked in not caring about what Ikuto 2 was doing. I entered the class and waved to Rima and Tadase and they waved back. None of them seeing Ikuto 2 behind me.

"Good morning Hinamori-san," Tadase greeted.

"Morning Tadase," Replied with a fake cheer in my voice. I didn't really want to be near any of my friends since the accident, mostly because I would've been the one to die if Utau hadn't pushed me out of the trucks way. Rima understood and had kept her distance most of the time while Tadase had been flirting and failing. I pulled out my notes and focused the class.

Ikuto's POV

As an angel guard duty is always awkward. Mostly because humans don't see you or feel your presence. Kind of made me jealous of those charas. I let out a loud sigh just to see if anyone could notice and Amu stiffened. Its odd that she can see me. Humans can only see angels if an angel him/herself gives them the ability to. But even then she wouldn't see me unless I had specifically given her sight. Maybe she's just one of those people. I laid against the wall and took a brief 3 to 4 hour break. A faint dark aura passed by but I disregarded it as an x egg and went back to sleep.

No one's POV

From a top the school building a dark figure stood tall and proud. Evil emanated from his very being. "It seems that our failed _experiment_ has decided to visit. Well then, I guess we'll greet him," The man spoke his blood red eyes and his long onyx hair turned to a plain dull brown color. "This disguise should be enough for now." And with that he vanished like smoke.

**Mariyun: I WANT TO BE TACO NAMED GOERGE!**

***everyone sweat drops***

**Amu: So umm what is fish nugget?**

**Mariyun: What's that it sounds tasty!**

***everyone sweat drops***

**Amu: Ok so read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mariyun: So here is chapter 2. Note the special effects will be limited due to budget cuts.**

**Ikuto: And as you can see she's crazy**

**Amu: Let's just get this over with.**

**Mariyun: Right so I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its product enjoy**

Ikuto's POV

I had been following Amu all day and was bored out of my mind all day. I spent the whole time listening to Amu and her friends talk about hair, shoes, and make-up. Currently she was in a meeting with the school guardians. "Man why those this job gotta be so booorrrrinngg," I groaned.

"Quiet complaining. I have to listen to you," Amu whispered back.

"What was that Amu," Kukai asked.

"Oh its nothing just talking to myself," Amu replied she gave an obviously fake chuckle. I got a devious idea in my head at this I walked up behind her friends and temporarily made myself physical and patted that Tadase guy on the head.

"Yoo hoo," I said and as before anyone could see me made myself a spirit. Amu freaked.

"What was that?" Tadase asked looking behind himself. I laughed really hard and Amu cringed.

"Let's just forget it it's probably just our imagination," Amu said nervously.

"You're right let's get back to the meeting," Rima replied trying to bring back order.

"According to research and other stuff there's been mysterious spike in x egg activities," Kukai said leaning back in his chair casually. "With Easter gone it doesn't make any sense either and worst off they're attacking civilians oddly enough." I started listening at that. I said something to Amu.

"It is odd because x egg are really only supposed to want to attack people with charas they don't need to attack people since often they'll just drift along till they break or something," Amu repeated back to her friends.

"That's why I believe someone has to be controlling them," Tadase said.

"Is that even possible?" Yaya asked. I said something to Amu again

"It is but it's not humanly possible a chara could if it had enough power. That's highly unlikely though since no matter how dark the personality a chara pure spirit," Amu repeated again.

"So then you mean to tell us that the problem is a chara?" Rima asked. I once again told Amu what to say.

"Yeah either that or a demon," Amu said with a smile and everyone starred at her in with blank faces.

Amu's POV

"Umm Amu-chan demons don't exist," Rima said with a stressed face. I suddenly realized just what I just said.

"What!" I turned to face Ikuto, "You didn't say anything about there being demons!"

"I told you about that this morning though," Ikuto responded innocently. At this point my friends were looking at me like I was crazy. "Besides it's the truth." I thought back to this morning. Crap he's right.

"Amu have you been sleeping all right lately?" Rima asked worriedly.

"Look I know you guys can't see him but there is an Ikuto angel right behind me!" I explained and with that the charas locked the door.

"Amu just because you're hung up on Ikuto doesn't mean you need to resort to drugs and stuff," Kukai said worryingly and slowly backing away. This sentence almost had a ring of truth to. Almost. When Ikuto died I kind of went off the deep end and started talking about ghost and stuff. I went emo and almost started smoking. Luckily my friends pulled me out it of before it got that far.

"It's not like that I'm over all the gloomy stuff. I'm serious," I responded. "Hey Ikuto make yourself visible."

Ikuto shook his, "No can do." I my face reddened with anger.

"What do you mean no can do," I yelled at him angrily.

"It is against the rules for an angel to let other see them unless it is absolutely necessary."

I grabbed him by the scuff of his shirt and dragged him to eye level, "It is absolutely necessary for me in the event I am not going to have my friends think I'm crazy again and send me to another 12 step seminar! Understand Nekomimi?"

Ikuto's POV

Oh crap this girl is scary! "It's still against the rules to-," My sentence was cut short by the threatening glare. "But I…I… I'm not allowed to do that."

"You'll do it that's an order," Amu bellowed. I was about to refuse when I all of a sudden I felt my form change from a spirits to physical against my will.

Amu's POV

Ikuto began to feel more solid so I grabbed him by the arms to show everyone, "See its Ikuto!" Everyone sighed in relief and I looked in my arms to find a blue cat. Even as a cat I could see Ikuto's smirk.

"Oh I get you named your new cat Ikuto," Tadase sighed in relief. I decided on going with this strategy.

"Yeah that's right I got him last night isn't he adorable," I pulling out a girly smile and snuggling him against my face.

"Can I pet him?" Yaya cheered not even waiting for me to respond before grabbing Ikuto out of my hands. "He's really soft." I convinced everyone that I knew all that stuff because Dia had mentioned it and that demons stuff was a joke. Afterwards I went home and Ikuto walked beside me still as a cat. "So how long you planning on staying a cat?"  
"Meow," was Ikuto's response.

"I'm assuming by how you sound like a cat you can't talk in that form," I replied back.

Ikuto's POV

"So how long you planning on staying a cat?" Amu asked. I tried to respond but it came out as a mew. Honestly if I could I'd have changed back already, but for some reason I couldn't. My body was locked in a near permanent state of physical being. Just my luck. What was really weird was the fact that I couldn't talk. We walked a bit and stopped by a stand that appeared to sell some kind of food item. Amu ordered something that looked like a fish shaped pastry and handed one to me I ate the tail first. It was really good and the center was chocolate my favorite. I continued to eat while Amu sat on a bench. A man with pale brown hair walked up to Amu and the hair on the back of my neck stood up.

"That's an interesting cat you have," The man said his voice dripped in an ice cold tone despite the kind words.

"Oh yeah cute isn't he," Amu responded nervously to the stranger.

"Yes. Like a little angel isn't he," The man spoke icily and I crept closer to Amu.

"More like a little devil really," Amu said shooting me another death glare.

"No he's an angel but sadly even angels can be lost if you're not careful so take care," with that the man left leaving with me with a bad feeling.

"What was that all about?" Amu wondered. I know what that was about I kept closer to Amu. We continued walking home and for a brief second I thought I saw Utau. So then she's here too.

Amu's POV

Since Ikuto appeared to be stuck in this physical state I had to sneak him into my room in my school bag which is as you can guess is very hard to do. After getting past my mom and dad I proceeded to opening my bag. Ikuto burst out. "Look I'm sorry but I can't let my parents see you." Ikuto hissed a reply and kept his gaze at my window as if on guard. I looked out and noticed a large figure hurling toward my balcony. I opened my window and two figures flung in my room and crashed into my desk with a loud thud. Why do people keep randomly dropping onto my balcony? I let a sigh, "Please let it not be more angels." And as fate would have it that's what I got only this time it appears to be Utau and Nagihiko… in a dress.

"That's it I'm going to bed no more dealing with angels." The two on the floor began to get up.

"Wow isn't this amazing we actually landed in Amu's room," Nagihiko said in a girly voice. Utau tapped Nagihiko's shoulder. "Yeah you're right we should say hi to Ikuto." They both looked on the bed and saw Ikuto who in the while had become even more cat like and begun to groom himself. Utau immediately took note of this and walked up and touched Ikuto on his head. Utau nodded and drifted over to me and reached grabbed my hand.

"It's good to see you Amu," Utau said.

"It's good to see you to," I greeted back and pulled my hand away.

"Listen would you mind turning my brother back into himself?" Utau asked pointing at Ikuto. I gave a dumbfounded look. And Utau sighed but it didn't sound quiet right. "Just order him to go back to being a spirit. I looked at Ikuto who was asleep now.

"Ok? Ikuto I order you to go back to being a spirit," I said and in second Ikuto was back to normal. Wow how did that work? Utau spoke as if hearing my thought.

"I guess the idiot forgot that if the human he's sworn to protect gives him an order no matter what he has to obey it." So that's why he couldn't make himself normal again.

"Umm Nagi why are you in a dress?" I asked looking over the white dress Nagi was wearing with a pink ribbon around the waist.

"Oh this," Nagi said in a girly voice and gave a stiff turn. "Let's just say I lost a bet." I gave him a puzzled look and he chuckled. "Don't worry I don't usually dress like this." Utau tapped Nagi on the shoulder. The charas gave the same puzzled look I had. "I'm surprised you're not freaking out at all of this."

"After all I've been through supernatural activity doesn't even phase me anymore," I said with a sigh. They both chuckled but once again something was wrong with how Utau sounded. "So what brings you guys here?"

"Guard duty it's a pretty lame job," Nagi sighed. "Hey now that I think about it how can you see us?" Nagi face palmed himself, "That idiot did not break the biggest rule in heaven."

"No, no nothing like that. Oddly I could see him since the beginning," I replied laughing a little and Utau stiffened a bit. "Anyway need a place to stay? As you can see one more house guest won't make much of a difference."

"No thanks we're supposed to guard 24/7 so we'll be going," Utau spoke softly with her back turned to me and left.

"Don't blame Utau if she seems grouchy. I think her death was the hardest of all us," Nagi said with an apologetic tone as he left. It was still early but this day had exhausted me so I plopped down on the bed avoiding Ikuto. I felt his breath on my neck it was just like that time he stayed here when he was on the run from Easter.

Utau's POV

I walked down the streets looking for the one person I was responsible for. It was strange not to be noticed by people it was kind of like being in invisible. I passed by a man and briefly made myself physical and tapped him on the shoulder, "Excuse me sir but could you tell me where this is?" I held out a piece of paper with an address. He told me where to go and I strolled through the town looking for the right house. It's funny but despite the fact that I lived here I don't really remember it. My memories are fuzzy at best but it doesn't bother me as much anymore. I walked down a street looking for his house. I sighed and sat on a bench. Out of habit I made myself physical and started writing stuff down. A teenage boy about my age walked up.

"Hello by chance are you lost? I'd be happy to help," He said kindly didn't bother even trying to touch him to link to his mind.

"A little I'm looking for this house," I held up the address and he smiled.

"Yeah I know where that is follow me," He spoke. I followed behind in silence since I don't really talk anymore. "Out of curiosity why are you heading over to my house?" I froze and took a closer look at him. His features had become sharper and he was now a good foot taller than me. Crap its Kukai! "You know it's weird but you look like someone I know." Think of an excuse.

"Oh no look at that it looks like I wrote the wrong address down. Silly me bye," I ran away and quickly made myself a spirit. Jeez of all people why did I have to guard someone who knows me? Especial since I have an involuntary reflex of hooking myself up to people's minds. I was hoping that's what was making it possible for Amu to see us. I followed Kukai with a smile on face maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

No one's POV

"I feel a positively wonderful person worthy of our line of work," The dark man said his disguise gone now. He looked down at young boy with blonde hair and red eyes. "Why he already has are eyes." He looked at an x egg, "You there bring him to me."

Tadase's POV

I was walking home after another meeting and another failed attempt to win Amu over. What did he have to do to get this girl to like him? Dye his hair blue and jump onto her balcony at night. Why did it have to be Ikuto? Why him? I was better! Kiseki looked at me in shame, "A proper king does not act this way."

"I know," I muttered bitterly. I then saw an x egg floating in the street. It ran at the sight of me and I chased after it down the street till I came to an alley. A tall dark man who sent chills down my spine stood there. "You there what did you do to that x egg?"

"It was taken care of Tadase," The man said with honey words.

"How do you know my name?" I commanded. The man gave a chuckle.

"I know everything about what goes on this town," He smiled and disappeared. I turned around and saw him right behind me. "I sense you have a grudge against someone."

"How did you know that?" I said dumbfounded.

"Yes I could help you with that. All you'd need is to let me help you," He said sweetly. A dark yet soothing sensation flowed through me. It was a lot like when I was under the influence of x eggs. "You see I am a lot like the embryo you search for. I can grant any wish" A sharp pain ran through my head. Kiseki became enveloped in a dark light and changed from looking like himself to a demented looking person in his skin. I felt my mind go numb and collapsed to the ground. "Oh dear how rude of me to forget my manners I am known as the Dream Eater."

**Mariyun: I am the sandwich.**

***Everyone sweatdrops***

**Mariyun: Okay let's get serious for a minute. If you want an image of dark Kiseki I'm working on it. Also I promise to upload sooner.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mariyun: I am so tired.**

**Miki: Well you are writing at 5 in the morning.**

**Mariyun: Oh please I wrote the last one at 3 and didn't feel a thing.**

**Miki: -_- Why were you up at 3?**

**Mariyun: I was playing a game and I was finally going to beat it. Stupid Gnomes keep me from beating it.**

**Miki: -_-' Anyway Mariyun does not own Shugo Chara or any of its products.**

Amu's POV

I walked to school and heard everyone murmuring about something and taking glances at me. Yaya ran up to me with tears in her eyes, "Amu-chan its terrible Tadase…Tadase has been kidnapped."

"When? How?" I asked concerningly. The charas began to talk on their own as Yaya filled me in.

"Last night he didn't come home and no one can find him," Yay cried. Ikuto stiffened at this. "And worse Kiseki hasn't tried to find us." Ikuto immediately became even tenser if that was possible at this point. Rima walked with an even glummer look than Yaya.

"I know how he's feeling I bet he's scared right now, she mumbled.

"It's okay. Right after class we'll go look for him," I said trying to reinsure Rima. We hurried to class and I saw following Rima was Nagi. So that's who he's guarding. Class seemed to drag on and wouldn't end soon enough.

Meanwhile in another part of town

Tadase POV  
"Good morning," A young girl with a squeaky voice said. I opened my eyes slowly and I felt my head throb. I looked up at her she had piercing yellow eyes and red hair tied in two twin pig tails. "Don't worry Soran's work on you won't hurt for much longer." She got really up close to my face she was short, really short in fact she was shorter than Rima by a few inches. She was also wearing a school uniform like ours. "So what's your name? Where you from? Oh, yeah I haven't told you my name it's Ro of The Young."

"My name is Tadase Hotori," I said hoarsely Ro jumped back joyfully and then frowned.

"That's a boring name you should change it to something cool!" She demanded. "That's it! You should change your name to Emperor of Doom!"

"What?" I managed to reply.

"So Doom want some water?" She asked holding up a jug of water.

"My name is Tadase and no thank you. Where am I anyway?" I replied trying to keep my composure. I looked around the room itself was empty except for table and a chair and everything in the room was black or a deep red wine color.

"Oh well, you're in my room," I Iooked up and saw that Ro was sitting on the table now. "So how you feeling?" I realized that I wasn't tied up or restrained like I thought I was and in fact the despite the slight headache I felt really good. "Judging by your expression I guess you must feel pretty good." I stood up and wobbled a bit.

"Where's Kiseki?" I asked looking around the room for him.

"You mean that whatcha maklit thingy of yours?" Ro asked. I nodded "I think he's with Soran."

"Why did you kidnap me?" I demanded from her as grabbed her shirts collar.

"No, no, no. You should know better than to mess with me," Ro curled up her lips into a demented smile.

"Answer me!" held up a fist to her face.

Ro sighed, "They just don't listen." Ro kicked her feet up and before I knew it I was pinned to the ground. "See little boy Ro always wins so don't even try." I felt fear well inside of me. Ro giggled at this, "Humans are so amusing." Humans? What did she mean by that?

"Now, now Ro don't damage him," The familiar voice of the man from the alley spoke. Ro immediately jumped off of me and gave him a big hug.

"Soran!" I stood up slowly and noticed Kiseki floating beside his head. But he looked different his eyes had a blood shot red color to them.

"Now that you're awake we can talk," Soran said while sliding into the chair. "You see I have an offer I'd like to make with you."

"Why should we listen to you?" I replied sharply.

"Because you wouldn't have come here in the first place unless we knew you'd accept. After all that desire of yours is great."

"You don't know what I want!"

"You want a girl. Not just any girl Miss Hinamori Amu. I'm right aren't I?"

"But…how? You don't know even know me."

"Soran see's dreams little boy," Ro replied now looking less like an innocent kid and more like a deadly wolf. What does that mean?

"Unfortunately an obstacle stands your way. Luckily for you I want him removed as well. I can give you everything you'll need to make it happen. So do we have a deal," He held out his hand but I refused it.

"What's the catch?" I asked cautiously.

Soran chuckled, "You are a smart boy. Here's the catch you have to work for us until we no longer need you."

I was about to refuse when Kiseki spoke up, "Tadase you should take it."

I looked at him in shock. "You know little boy you're going to accept it. Sooner or later otherwise you wouldn't be here. Cause Ro won't let you leave till you say yes," Ro spoke her yellow eyes shining. I had been put between a rock and a hard place. I thought it over and made my decision.

Amu& Ikuto's POV

Classes were ending for the day when both Amu and Ikuto felt it a dark presence like something evil was growing and becoming twisted neither one of them liked it.

Amu's POV

Ikuto and I rushed out the doors the second the bell rung. "What do you think that feeling was?" I asked as we ran around looking for the source as everyone else searched for Tadase.

"No mistaking what that was a demon. A demon must have made a contract with someone," Ikuto said panting as he followed me.

"This is too slow! Ran!" I said starting to pant.  
"On it Amu-chan! Hop, Step Jump," Ran said with a cheer there was ping noise and my x clip turned into a heart. My speed picked up and I ran forward to the place where the feeling was coming from. "What's a demon contract anyway?"

"It's a contract formed when a demon finds a person who has dark feelings in their heart. They manipulate them and then force the person to do things they'd never want to do. Worst off is that the demons try to get them killed at times so the contract is permanent and no matter what you do you can't save them." We reached Sakura Park and saw a large group of x eggs clustered around and everyone else fighting them franticly. Utau and Nagi were striking the eggs down with their weapons also. I character transformed with Ran and lunged into the fight.

Ikuto's POV

"Purification sword," I called and my sword appeared in my hand. I may not be able to fly but I can still fight. I slashed my sword at the eggs and they purified. Utau pulled back her bow and shot a spirit arrow the eggs purified and dispersed. We had cleansed most of the eggs when we saw who was in the middle of all of it everyone seemed to have a shocked look on their face. It was that blond boy only he was different. His hair was turning a deep raven color and his eyes were wild and an even brighter shade of red. All of a sudden my head throbbed and I sank to my knees._ "Nii-san play with me," A small little blond boy said. "No Ikuto-kun is going on a date with me!" A little blond girl with her hair in pigtails said yanking at my arm. "Ouch stop it both of you."_

"Ikuto are you okay?" Nagi said shaking me. I snapped out of the daze and got up.

"I'm fine," I mumbled. I looked at the boy and saw his chara only it had morphed into a dark sprite. His pink hair looked messy and his crown was now a spikey gold ringlet with skulls hanging from it. His cape was a dark green and draped over his shoulder. He wore a short sleeve tunic with a belt that was dark blue and black pants. A spike bracelet on his wrist and blue boots.**(Picture of dark Kiseki link is on my profile)** His eyes had turned from the kind blue to a bright red like Tadase and looked like the eyes of a serpent.

Amu gave scared look and backed away, "What's happening? What happened to Tadase?"

"He made a contract," I responded in shock. What could have made him so motivated to make a contract? My head throbbed again_, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto I swear I will have revenge!"_ Why do I keep seeing these images that aren't mine?

"I see now why it is so hard to get what I want. He's in the way. I was going to lose from the beginning," Tadase spoke his eyes directly focused on me. He walked forward toward me. "I have to eliminate him. It's the only way to win." I froze up. What did he mean by that? Tadase chara changed with Kiseki and the spiked ringlet appeared on his head along with he carried a staff with a skull and spike leaves on it. "Die," He said and a dark beam of energy shot my way. I dodged in time.

"Tadase what are you doing?" Kukai asked trying to stop him from firing again.

"You can't see them can you? Of course you, you all chose to move on. You can't see those monsters behind you," He said softly. "Let me help you with that." Tadase grabbed Kukai's head and lifted him up. Kukai wiggled in pain and Utau ran to help him but stopped.

Utau's POV

Kukai fell to the ground and opened his eyes. The white part had turned black and his pupils glowed.

"Tadase what have you done?" Rima shouted attacking him with her tightrope.

"Can't you see I'm helping you see the evil that they are. They claim to be pure but in reality they're just empty shells of who they were," He spoke in a sad tone. I wanted to run hearing that. To run and hide in a hole.

"What are you talking about-"Kukai's sentence was cut short when he looked back and saw me. I felt tears flow from my eyes like waterfalls.

If I could I'd shout, "I'm sorry!" but all that would come out was a hollow wail now. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground.

"Utau? Utau is that you?" He asked inching closer. I scooted away as fast as possible. Don't come near me! Not now. Please. I don't want you to see it. "Utau why are you so afraid?" Kukai finished just as he touched my shoulder and I felt the connection of my mind as he saw all of my memories everyone up till I died.

"Please don't hate me," I cried into his mind. He looked at me in shock.

"Why would I hate you?" Kukai asked.

I felt relief wash over me. He doesn't blame me. I cried more. A high pitched voice broke me from my tears, "Angels are really pathetic. Hey Doom kill them already would ya. Ro is bored," a small child obviously a demon said.

Ikuto's POV

I looked at the little girl who I assumed was Ro. This doesn't make any sense I thought that man we met in the street would be behind this. At this point there was no point hiding myself so I made my body physical and stepped forward. "So then are you the one responsible for all of this?" Everyone aside from Amu looked at me in shock.

The demon giggled, "Can't take credit for that. Cause Ro didn't do it." Ro looked at everyone and smiled, "Now Doom kill them for me! Ro want to see Soran."

**Mariyun: Man that took longer than expected it's already nighttime. Looks like everyone is asleep. Oh well. Please R&R **


	4. Chapter 4

**Mariyun: I am the ninja quail. I am the ninja quail. I am the ninja quail!**

**Ro: I like this human a lot she's funny.**

**Mariyun: I like you to. You're my favorite.**

**Ikuto: I thought I was your favorite.**

**Mariyun: Yes well she's my favorite character I made up. I still like you best.**

**Ro: Mariyun does not own Shugo Chara or its products. But she does own Ro and her beloved Soran.**

**Soran: Since when am I your **_**beloved**_**?**

**Ro: Anyway on with the show!**

Ikuto's POV

"Ro is so bored, so kill them all. I want bring back their heads for Soran," Ro laughed.

"I won't kill Amu," Tadase replied.

"Fine by me. Soran said we couldn't anyway," Ro said with a laugh. Despite the fact I'd fought low ranking demons I'd never seen one with a human shape. Demons were like us either based of a human soul or emotion. That was the only way for angels and demons alike to be born. Some even represented animals. But often demons came out beastlike and mad as a bag of clams. To look human was almost unheard of. "Oh yeah I almost forgot! I'm Ro of the Young and Fool."

"If you're not the contractor then who is?" I demanded wielding my sword at her.

Ro vanished and appeared behind me, "One as insolent as you has no right to speak to me as such," She said icily jabbing me lightly in the back. "I'd kill you but that's Doom's job." I saw everyone stare at her as she seemed to vanish into thin air. It's weird but somehow demons can be seen by humans yet make themselves invisible to anyone.

"What the hell is going on around here!?" Rima shouted in confusion. I'd forgotten about her and the others. Man I was going to be in so much trouble for this.

"Relinquish my heart unleash," Tadase cried and a dark light submerged him and he transformed, "Character transformation Dark Emperor." Tadase still wore the ringlet and black cape draped on his shoulder with a skull pin. A black long sleeved tunic with frilled edges and onyx pant with high laced black combat boots. I don't know why but I had another vision no more like a feeling of being surrounded in darkness and not having control of my body. "Now you will die." Tadase lunged a gray sword at me.

Amu's POV

Ikuto blocked the blow just in time Utau raised her bow and tried to attack but couldn't fire. I felt useless. It was like when Ikuto was under the influence of x eggs and fought us against his will. But this time there wasn't anything I could do period. Why does this keep happening? Why? Tadase attacked Ikuto again. Wait maybe I could use open heart! Would that fix it? I cupped my hands into the shape of a heart and aimed at him.

"Open Heart!" I yelled and a beam of pure energy shot from the humpty lock and Tadase for a brief second looked like himself again. Tadase cried out in agony and immediately returned back to his new self. His dark aura pulsated and radiated.

"Thousand swords," He screamed and hundreds of swords surrounded and lunged at us I dodged but felt a sharp pain in my side. I looked and a sword was stabbed in my side. Blood began to pool and I collapsed.

Ikuto's POV

I looked at Amu collapsed and something inside me curdled. Tadase stopped fighting, "No! You promised I'd get what I wanted. You promised Amu wouldn't be harmed!"

"We said that she wouldn't be killed. She's not dead," Ro said cheerfully. I wanted to murder her. It's funny how humans think that we have Zen thoughts but it couldn't be further from the truth.

"Ro she's not supposed to get hurt," A dark man who I assumed was Soran.

"Oh yeah sorry Soran. I forgot we need her still," Ro apologized. What was that supposed to mean? "Retreat for now. We'll continue later." A large dark cloud wisped them away. I clenched my fist.

"Amu," Rima and Yaya were kneeled over concerningly. Nagi made himself physical and looked over Amu.

"Everyone stand back!" Nagi demanded pushing the girls back his voice sounding like it always did like a girl. "I know a thing or two about healing magic!" A bright light emanated from his hands and he placed them on the wound. Amu uncharacter transformed. The wound began to close and stopped bleeding. Nagi collapsed on the ground gasping for air. "This why I hate healing magic," He wheezed. I understood what he meant, healing magic really left you drained. "She'll be alright, but she'll need to sleep for a while."

"Great, so how are we going to explain to this to Amu's parents?" Rima asked looking at Nagi in confusion.

"We could say she's sleeping over at a friend's house," Kukai proposed. The girls flipped open their cell phones and called their parents.

"Mine said yes," Rima said and called Amu's parents. "Hello This Rima Amu's friend. I was wondering can Amu could spend the night at my place? Great, thank you." Rima closed her phone. "Okay now that, that's covered explanations please!"

At Kukai's House

We were all in Kukai's house Amu laying on the bed asleep. All of us had become physical for the explanation. "So what's going here?" Rima demanded again. Utau had been holding onto Kukai's hand so they had to be having a serious conversation.

"Utau wants us to hold her hand. She say it'll make things go a bit faster," Kukai said keeping his eyes closed. The dark magic was wearing off but his eyes were still in pain.

"I don't need to explain then I'll keep watch outside," I said and went outside. Utau seems to know these people it's probably best if she explains it.

Utau's POV

Everyone joined their hands and I could speak to them through thought. Where should I begin though? The beginning was probably best. "_As you know Nagihiko and I died. We now exist as angels. Ikuto is one too, but he has no memory his former life. I was ordered not to tell him so I ask the same of you. We were sent here because of a large amount of demonic activity to guard you from harm. We knew Tadase was unstable and he was having an angel assigned to him… but looks like his heart wasn't strong enough."_

"You mean to say you could have prevent this from happening!" Rima erupted. My head throbbed from her emotions.

"_You don't think I didn't try! I've been trying to stop this since I died! Because after this… never mind,"_ After all if I told them it will only make it worse in the end. _"Tadase's only hope is if we can sever the contract he's made. Even there is no real guarantee."_

"Umm Utau why won't you talk out loud?" Yaya asked.

Kukai spoke for me when honestly I would have rather been quiet, "Utau doesn't talk anymore." It was true despite how much it sucked. I couldn't talk. I lost the ability when I died. I wanted to talk so badly. I looked at Kukai why did all _this_ have to happen? Nagi probably got off the easiest his burden was minor compared to most.

"Out of curiosity Nagi-kun why do you sound like a girl?" Yaya asked breaking the tension which for me was a huge relief. Nagi stiffened and I knew why.

"Well you see angels have physical forms based off of certain traits they process. I just… umm mines a girl," He said awkwardly. Or should I say _she_ said. Everyone burst out laughing. "Utau has weird form to," Nagihiko desperately tried to change the subject.

"Oh, please Utau looks perfectly normal. I mean she looks exactly the same as she did when she was alive," Kukai chuckled. I immediately pulled away. I look pretty human, but I still have giveaways.

"Oh yeah," Nagi said and lifted up my bangs revealing white feathers with a pink dusted color where my ears would be. "See not normal. Don't you also have a problem with feathers popping out? And now that I think about you have a tail too." I covered his mouth to keep him from talking.

"_Jeez, would you stop talking about that!"_ I screamed into his mind.

"_Oh come on it's cute you're like a little bird," _Nagi thought back. I sighed. Nagi escaped my grip and whispered something in his ear.

"Utau show us your true physical form that's an order," Kukai said. I shot Nagi a look as I morphed into a bizarre creature. I looked like bird that had inhumanly large eyes facing front and wings. I also had front cat paws and rabbit back paws a long feather tail that swished back and forth. I went to the corner to mope. My boyfriend saw me like this! I'll never live this down! My afterlife is over!

I felt someone grab me and pick me up, "Utau you're soooooo cute!" Yaya yelled in my ear tuffs. She started petting me on the head. Rima snatched me out of Yaya's hands.

"Stop it Yaya can't you see she doesn't like it," Rima spoke softly as she started scratching me behind the tuff. I'm ashamed greatly to admit that I liked that.

"Why didn't Yaya get a cute angel," Yaya pouted.

"Sorry Yaya they didn't think you'd need one," Nagi said. I made angry look, this form was not cute!

"I don't get why you're so made Utau you are cute," Kukai said grabbing me from Rima. I blushed which showed through my pink dusted feathers. He lifted me up and examined my form more. "What exactly are you?" He gave a puzzled look.

"_Don't know. The archangels think this form is just a jumble of animals that match my soul put together," _I thought to him.

"Hmm…," Amu groaned stirred from her sleep.

Amu's POV

My whole body felt like lead I opened my heavy eyelids and looked around. I was at someone's house on a bed. I arose and looked at all the worried faces, but Ikuto was nowhere to be seen among them.

"Amu you feel alright?" Rima asked. I felt like crap, but compared to what I could have felt like I got off easy.

"I'm fine," I said groggily. Rima caught me up to speed and now it made sense. "I'm going home." I stood up and my side hurt. I cringed and started walking out.

"Amu-chan wait," Yaya pulled my arm to stop me. "Us girls are going to have sleepover. So don't go." My charas and Yaya gave me puppy dog eyes and I gave in.

"Fine I'll go," I sighed "So since Nagi is technically part girl will he be joining us?" Nagi shot me a look.

"I'm not a girl," Nagi said in girly voice. I laughed with everyone.

Later that Night

"So, Amu truth or dare?" Rima asked mischievously. We were playing truth or dare and doing normal slumber party activities.

"Truth," I responded.

"So now that Ikuto's back you going to try dating him," She said slyly I blushed vigorously. I was so glad the guys were all at Kukai's.

"N…no!" I stuttered and everyone grinned.

"Amu aren't you supposed to answer truthfully," Miki grinned and began to draw pictures of Ikuto and I going on dates.

"Shut up!" I grabbed Miki and made her stop.

"_If El were here she's say something silly like, I'm getting 3 bars of love reception," _Utau beamed into our minds we erupted into laughter. _"Seriously though Amu would you?"_

I curled up a bit "Honestly I don't think I could. Ikuto has no recollection of me. I don't exist. He barely seems to know his own name. I doubt he'd fall in love with me again the way he is now," I spoke the honest truth about that he wasn't the Ikuto I knew not even close.

"Hey cheer up Amu-chan," Ran cheered I perked up for their sake.

"Now it's my turn. So Rima you finally going to confess your love to Nagi?" I said slyly making an unusually large grin.

It was Rima's turn to blush, "No way! I don't even like him!"

Yaya and Kusukusu started singing,

"Rima and Nagi sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G

First comes love then comes marriage

Then comes-"

Their singing was cut off by an angry Rima, "SAY ONE MORE WORD AND YOUR DEAD!" This how nights should be.

The singing duo continued on "Nagi in a baby carriage." Rima wacked them with a pillow. This erupted into a pillow fight with, surprisingly, the charas as the winners. We all collapsed and fell into a deep sleep and for once in a long while I had sweet dreams.

Utau's POV

Despite my good mood I was unable to sleep. Kept seeing things in my mind that I wanted to forget. But I couldn't because if I did I might not to stop _it_ from happening. I looked at everyone with a sad face. I placed my hand on Amu's head. _"Amu I'm sorry. So sorry. Because no matter what I can't change our outcome. I'll try my best for you and everyone. Please understand though there is only so much I can do."_ Soon I might truly die. 

Amu's POV

In the morning I left and returned home escorted by Ikuto who had been waiting since the sun came up.

"Hey Ikuto can you read my thoughts like Utau?" I asked as we strolled home.

"Not really the most I pick up on is emotions," He laughed a little in a un-Ikuto like manner. "Even then it's fairly vague." I laughed too. I didn't mind it as much to be seen walking with him. With Ikuto this way I didn't have to worry about my overprotective parents being worried. (A.K.A. annoying) I wished these days could last forever.

**Mariyun: Tired. I hate High School.**

**Ro: Why Ro always thought it looked fun.**

**Mariyun: Are you kidding I spend almost every night doing homework or at musical.**

**Ro: Wimp.**

**Mariyun: You try doing my homework and see how you like it!**

**Ro: No thanks.**

**Soran: Please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mariyun: Hey so I don't feel like doing my usual opening so here's the disclaimer. I don't own Shugo Chara or its product I only own Ro and Soran.**

Tadase's POV

I was back once again in the dark room only now it was lit by candles and varies objects littered the room. I sat down in a chair and sighed. They lied maybe it was all lies? No they promised my wish will come true! "The first move in the game is set. Now we just need them to fall into place," Ro Smiled holding a chess piece over a board placing it. "Soon we'll win." I gave a puzzled look what did that mean. Ro frowned, "Ro wants cake! Soran, Ro wants cake!"

"Get it yourself," Soran huffed as he plopped in another chair and pulled out a book. Ro pouted and began hitting him upside the head. Soran seemed to simply ignore this until she started hitting him with a chair. "Fine I'll get you cake! What kind do you want?"

"Chocolate and strawberry. Ooh, and vanilla!" Ro exclaimed. Soran vanished like smoke again from the room.

"You sure you're a demon?" I asked. Ro laughed a little, but it was an empty laugh.

"Ro's used to that. Ro's not like most demons," She sighed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you Soran was younger than me."

"How does that work?" I asked looking her over there was no way a little kid like her was older.

"Ro's actually 126. Soran is 100," Ro sighed.

"I'm back," Soran said as he appeared in the room carrying boxes of cake. "I got you some too," He said to me as he placed down a box in front of me. This is nothing like how I thought demons were supposed to be. It was vanilla my favorite. How did they know?

"Thanks. You know you're nothing like how I thought demons would be," I said taking a bite as Ro opened all of her boxes. They both laughed at my comment.

"Human beliefs on demon are completely stereotypical. We're not all bad," Soran said eating a bite of his cake. "Chocolate raspberry is the best cake to get."

"So then are you guys siblings?" I asked Soran choked on his cake and coughed.

"Ewwwww, siblings gross! No way Soran is my beloved! Soran's gonna marry Ro and that's that," Ro exclaimed heavily emphasizing the 'ew'. Soran continued to choke.

"Since when am I your 'beloved'!?" Soran exclaimed angrily.

"Since we met and you promised to marry me," Ro sighed as if going through a flashback of that day.

"I never promised that. Ro stop making stuff up," Soran sighed. "We have work to do anyway." Soran pulled out a small black jewel from his pocket. "We have to put this into motion."

"Oh my, what a pretty stone and I know just who to give it to. We'll need 3 days though," Ro said slyly. "So then now the real show begins." What's going to happen are they up to something? I felt my mind go black and that was that.

Elsewhere No one's POV

A girl cried in the corner outside a school building clutching onto a test that had been scored 96. "How will I ever explain my failure?" the girl sobbed. I'm not good enough the girl thought. "I wish I didn't always have to disappoint them!" The girl heard someone approach and she looked up and saw Tadase Hotori only his eyes were very red and his hair was black. "Hotori-san you're okay! Do your parents know you're alright?" The girl stood up and immediately went up to him. Tadase put his finger to her eye and pulled out a single tear and observed for a split second.

"Why were you crying?" He asked plainly staring at the girl. The girl did not answer but Tadase continued, "It's because you don't want to disappoint people. You're scared that if you do so they'll hate you. Because you have no interest in that dream, yet no matter how many times you throw it away it keeps coming back to you."

"But… how," the girl stuttered.

"You want something else but you're afraid. So I'll help you," Tadase said as he held out the black jewel embedded into a ring. "This ring will grant you're wish in 3 days. If you take it off even once the spell will be broken and you're wish will never come true."

The girl reluctantly grabbed the ring but didn't put it on.

"The choice is yours," Tadase stated as he walked off. The girl chased but he was gone and the girl was left with the ring wondering one thing. Should she do it?

Amu's POV

It had been 2 days but we hadn't found Tadase. It was like he vanished from the earth. I felt completely useless. Lately there'd been more x eggs than ever and I was wiped. "Jeez if keep working like this I'll run myself into the ground," I sighed feeling exhausted from all the work.

"Really you're tired? I feel pretty good actually all this work is great for angels like me," Ikuto said in his dumbfounded voice which was still creepy, but I couldn't help but think he was mocking me.

"I command you to shut up!" I said and Ikuto became silent. "That's better." I was having fun ordering him around. After a few minutes I decided I punished him enough, "All right Ikuto you can talk."

"Finally I wanted to tell you something," Ikuto said.

"What?" I asked.

"There's an x egg over there," Ikuto pointed out as an x egg seemed to walk right in front us.

"Then you take care of it!" I yelled. Ikuto pulled out his sword and cleansed the egg effortlessly. "Show off," I grumbled.

"What can I say angel powers are just powerful like that," He smiled and I blushed a little. I got a little idea from this.

"Then why don't you lend me some of yours! Like an angel contract," I begged.

"No way in hades **(hell)**! I'm in enough trouble for revealing myself to people. Giving you my power, _brrrr,_ I don't want to even think about what they'll do to me," Ikuto exclaimed.

"What if I order you?" I pried he chuckled at patted me in the head.

"Then I'd laugh at you so hard I'd only hit you once," He smiled ruffling my hair like I was a little kid. "That's the one order that I can disobey."

"What, come on it'll help a lot," I continued to plead. Ikuto looked down at me and blushed and turned away.

"No way! Besides I'm not a pedophile," He said hiding a line of red on his face which on Ikuto was hysterical.

"What does that mean?! You're only a 3 years older than me," I yelled at him angrily. Utau had informed us on how angels didn't age past their death date. Which made Ikuto 17 and me 14.

"Nothing just pretend I didn't say anything," He sighed just ignoring the fist I had aimed at his head. I sighed as well he was too stupid to realize when he should shut up. Although Ikuto had gotten better over the time he'd been with me according to Utau. "By the way do I have to sleep outside again?" Ikuto whined as we turned the corner.

"Yes I don't want you sleeping in my bed… again," I sighed. Ikuto before a few nights ago had been good about sleeping on the floor until he started complaining about getting cold.

"But it's even colder outside!" He whined.

"Just shut up and turn into a cat!" I yelled.

"You know you're-"Ikuto was cut off as his voice became a mew.

"Come on nekomimi," I sighed and picked him up. As we reached the front door of my house Ikuto jumped from my arms and climbed up to my veranda. I opened the door and put on my façade, "I'm home," I called. No one answered. So no one was home. I trudged up the stairs and plopped on the bed and heard a loud mewling from the window. I opened the window and Ikuto burst through. I giggled as Ikuto plopped on the bed. I started petting Ikuto on his head. His fur was soft like velvet. Ikuto scooted a bit closer to me and if cats could blush I think he would be. I heard about how much cats liked to be scratched under the chin and decided to try scratching his. Ikuto started purring like a motor boat and rubbed his chin against me. I felt like laughing at him for acting this way. I mean it was so cute. So unlike him. I felt a lump in my throat. I wanted to cry. Ikuto was next to me but at the same time he wasn't. It was like an Ikuto doll. I thought back to what Tadase had said.

"_They claim to be pure but in reality they're just empty shells of who they were"_

Miki's POV

I was sketching Ikuto and Amu as the others talked amongst each other. Suddenly I felt something dark like a surge of negative energy. The other charas didn't seem to notice, but Ikuto did. "Amu there's some dark energy in the air!" I shouted. Amu leapt into action and chara changed with Ran.

"Come on Ikuto and change back," Amu shouted as she jumped from the balcony.

"You know I still I can't fly," Ikuto said as he scaled quickly down the veranda to the street.

"Where is it Miki?" Amu asked. I focused on the dark feeling.

"That way towards the station," I said pointing toward the station.

"Got it," Amu blazed through the streets towards the station. As we reached the station we saw that no one was there except for a girl shrouded in black aura.

I heard the girl whisper something, "I don't want this dream anymore." I shuddered feeling almost as if Amu had said that to me and I had disappeared from her heart. "This dream is just a burden. If I continue to have this dream I'll never be happy." Stop saying that! You will be happy because it's your dream! I wanted to shout at her tell her its okay tell her you will be happy.

Amu's POV

I looked at the girl and walked up to her she had a very somber look to her like she had given up on herself. "Hello are you okay?" I asked.

She turned to me and I saw that the part of her eyes that should had been white was black. "You I know you! You're the one who returned my dream. A dream I didn't want!" The girl shouted but it sounded more like a haunted shriek. Her body morphed into that of a black monster made of black electricity with a white x on her forehead. I quickly jumped back as Ikuto blocked an attack on me and transformed with Ran.

"Heart rod," I called and attacked but the rod was easily cut in half by the monster. Ikuto made an attack at the monster but as the blade cut the monster I could see the figure of the girl crying in pain as blood flowed from her shoulder. "Ikuto stop you're hurting her!" Ikuto stopped as the girl vanished leaving us to wonder what was happening.

Ikuto's POV

"You okay?" I asked Amu.

"I'm fine, but what was that?" She replied.

"Well if it's what I think it is were in serious trouble," I spoke softly taking in what I had just seen.

We were back in Amu's room, "So what was that?" Miki asked.

"That was the result of someone morphing a human soul. I always thought it was a myth since it's pretty much impossible to do. After all the only way to do so is to use a special gemstone," I explained.

Amu clutched her necklace, "What kind of gemstone?"

"It's a black stone made of the essence of a demons soul. But those gemstones are made by sealing the soul of demon inside a jewel only a human can do so. Which means if I'm correct they actually managed to find someone who has knowledge of soul sealing," I continued. "The gemstone has the power to amplify the negative energy of the soul. I've also heard you can do the same thing to angels." Suddenly another image flashed through my mind of a red gemstone with ominous aura to it.

"So then these gemstones how would they be made?" Amu asked staring intently at the lock on her neck.

"Like I'd know something like that," I answered snidely. "There's a reason only _humans_ can make those gems. If angels and demons knew how to do that the jails in heaven and hell would be so crowded."

"There are jails in hell!" Amu gave a startled yelp.

"Well yeah," I replied. "But we have a bigger problem. Your attacks don't work and my attacks will kill her. So nothing we do will have any effect. But from the state of the jewel it appears to be a flawed version which means we might be able to save her yet. From the way it's progressed though I'd say we have about… 24 hours or less to save her before she becomes as they call it an x-demon."

"So how do we fight her?'" Amu asked sternly. I didn't want to but this was a crisis situation. Amu had the ability to cleanse hearts and even if it was for a second she pulled Tadase out from the demon contract on her own. I had to give Amu my power then she just might have the strength to pull that girl out of the abyss.

"I need to give you my power. Not all of it, but it'll amplify your strength enough to make that soul cleansing spell of your work," I said a shamefully stuttering ever so slightly because of what I was about to do to the poor kid. Why? Because magic and I don't work well together there's a reason I don't read minds or cast healing spells or do anything that requires using it on someone other than myself. I suck at magic. Really suck. The only skill I had other than summoning my weapon was my cat like abilities. I thought back to all the scolding the archangels gave me about my slacking off or that one case where I accidentally turned a poor guy into a pumpkin. I was still in trouble for that. I had a lot of magic according to Utau. I just couldn't use it.

"All right give me your powers and I'll save her," Amu explained jumping from the bed. I blushed and stood up as well. "Come on nekomimi we don't have all day!"

"_Hey, nekomimi get down from there and help me out!" _A voice rang through my mind. Nekomimi? What did that even mean? **(A/N If you haven't figured it out Ikuto is kind of stupid without his memories) **Neko means cat so what does mimi mean?

"Out of curiosity what does nekomimi even mean?" I asked.

"I've already had to explain that to both Yaya and Yoru no way am explaining it _again_," Amu huffed. "Can we just get this over with?"

"Fine, first close your eyes," I said as knelt down to Amu's level. I blushed even if I wasn't transferring magic I'd never done this before. I moved my mouth closer to hers and gently placed my lips on her lips and kissed her while transferring my essence into Amu. I pulled back slowly. "I'm sorry!"

Amu's POV

I stood there with my eyes closed wondering what Ikuto was going to do to transfer his magic. When suddenly I felt his breath close to mine as he kissed me softly. I felt a warm pure feeling enter my body and I tried to kiss Ikuto back but he quickly pulled away from me leaving me alone. And he then did the oddest thing that if I didn't know Ikuto had amnesia I would have thought he was an alien. He apologized! I heard giggling from the charas and turned to them. "What's so funny?"

"Look in the mirror and you'll see!" Miki laughed along with the other. I turned and looked at my reflection. Perched on my head was a pair of cat ears. Please don't be a tail! Please don't be a tail! I looked and as luck would have it there was a tail. I turned to Ikuto who was in the process of sneaking out the balcony.

"Ikuto!" I shouted and I watched him cower in the corner. "What did you do-nya?!"

"Look it's just a side effect from taking in my essence it'll wear off soon! I promise!" He whimpered as I gave him a glare that would have made any man cry.

"For your sake-nya I hope so," I glared.

"Hey look a cat toy!" Ikuto said pointing in the other direction of the room. I looked anyway knowing it was a lie just to give him time to try not to wet himself. But while I turned he sneaked past my legs in the form of a cat.

"Ikuto!" I screamed and aimed for his neck. Ikuto squirmed but was unable to escape.

"Would you let go of me that hurts," Ikuto yelled, but it sounded like a girl. I let go and looked at him. Ikuto's hair was a bit longer than usual and his face looked more feminine I didn't dare look down in fear of what I might see.

"Umm Ikuto… why do you sound like a girl?" I asked nervously. Ikuto looked down at himself.

"Huh? Oh, so then that's what they mean by side effects," He said his voice sounding just like a girls. Ikuto turned to my mirror and looked himself over. My fantasies about him were ruined. **(A/N I know some of you may hate me for this but I'm a sucker for gender benders)**

Ikuto's POV

I looked over myself in the mirror. My hair was a bit longer and my eyes were softer too, but beside that my face was pretty much the same. I looked at my body my legs were and my chest had to be at least a B cup. "Wow I'm cutter girl then you!" I exclaimed and before I knew it I felt a fist in my fist. Ok note to self never say you make a cuter girl in front of one.

"Shouldn't you be even more freaked out by this-nya!?" Amu shouted.

I plopped on the bed and sighed, "Not really it's no different than Nagi being a girl in a physical state. Besides angels don't have a gender really. We pick one and stick with it."

"Okay so how long are we stuck like this?" Amu asked.

"Dunno it varies- I was cut short as Amu's door swung open revealing her mom. Amu immediately covered her head to hide her cat ears.

"Amu sweetie I didn't realize you had a friend over. So who's she?" Amu's mother spoke quietly. Crap, she can see me!

Amu's POV

Crap, she can see him. "Oh, umm…she's Iku… Iku Yomi," I stuttered.

"Iku Yomi?" Ikuto whispered to me.

"You try coming up with the name," I whispered back.

"She looks a lot like your friend from 2 years back. Remember the boy you had staying in your room," Mom spoke sweetly but it had a poisonous end to it. "Dinners ready so why don't you bring your friend down to eat."

Ikuto's POV

"She looks a lot like your friend from 2 years back- My head throbbed again _I saw an alley and I felt sick._ I wanted to collapse but restrained myself. _I saw myself leaping onto a balcony._ Again, what was that? Why does this keep happening?

Amu's POV

"Okay I'll be down in a second," I said while still awkwardly holding my head.

"You had a boy living in your room?" Ikuto asked with intent. "What kind of person was this guy?" You should know what he's like you're him.

"Just a guy," I muttered.

"He was pretty cute," My mother said and I blushed.

"Mom!" I said angered that she would say something like that. "Get out please."

"Fine I'll leave you girls alone," Mom said as she left the room. I sighed in relief and looked for something to cover my ears. Miki made me two large red bows which I placed over my ears. Pinching them tightly. Ikuto and I walked down the stairs trying to think of a story to tell my parents. Dinner was spread out among the table. It was a wonderful fish dish. We all gave thanks for the meal and I immediately chomped on my fish like a cat.

"Amu what's with the bows?" My mom asked eyeing my hair bows.

"Oh these things well you see Iku wanted to try putting them on me. She likes stuff like this," I replied awkwardly.

"They look nice," My dad praised and stiffened as he looked at Ikuto sternly like Ikuto was still a boy. "Although you don't seem like the kind of girl to be into stuff like that."

"I'm not," Ikuto said bluntly.

"Ikuto play along," Ran cheered softly.

"I mean I don't wear that stuff myself, but its fun putting it on others," Ikuto said trying to fix his blunder. Nice save bakaneko. I noticed Ami starring at Ikuto. She'd seen Ikuto a couple of times before, but she shouldn't be able to recognize him. I hope she doesn't.

"So how do you know Amu?" My mom asked.

Ikuto's POV

My head throbbed again _I was someplace high up. The sky? Was I flying? No something else. A construction site on a building structure. Someone's standing up there too. But who… _My head throbbed again and I snapped back to reality.

"Iku's a friend from school," Amu said. I felt as if I had nodded off and missed all of reality up till this moment. After be bombarded by a herd of questions I left the house and climbed up into Amu's room. We were finally returning back to normal and I collapsed on the bed in exhaustion.

"You're not gonna kick me out?" I asked tiredly.

"Too tired to care," Amu muttered with the same exhaustion. I got up and turned off her lights and crawled under blankets. For some reason this all feels familiar. But it shouldn't! I wasn't alive! Because if I was then, no don't think about that! Just go to sleep.

**Mariyun: Wow that was a long chapter.**

**Ikuto: Exactly why did you have to make a gender bend?**

**Mariyun: Because I could! That and the producer (Me) decided this would please viewers. Mostly the producer though. Just be lucky she decided not to have you cross-dress in the main story.**

**Yoru: That would've been embarrassing.**

**Mariyun: I know that's why I'm doing it a side story!**

**Ikuto: No way am I doing that!**

**Mariyun: You have to its in your contract.**

**Ikuto: What contract!?**

**Mariyun: Anyway now for a side story!**

Ikuto's POV

"So Ikuto you seem to have a hobby of dressing people up so how about you try on some dresses," Amu's mother asked but it felt more like an order than a request.

"Umm… no thanks," I said I wishing to get out of the situation.

"No I think it's a wonderful idea," Amu grinned. I have a really bad feeling about this! After the meal Amu, her mom, and her little sister dragged me upstairs. Okay having a female body I'm fine with, but wearing a dress no way! I watched them look over various dresses and skirts. I looked at nice dark blue dress if they were going to make me wear a dress it should at least be one I like.

"How about this one?" I asked holding up the dress.

"Blue does suit you, but I think we should go with something more vibrant," Amu's mother said. "I think this will look good on you, Iku." She held out a hot pink dress and I shivered.

"No way! No! I don't do bright colors!" I exclaimed. This made them all grow an evil grin. Amu's sister grabbed my legs and pinned me down. Amu and her mother grabbed me and pin me down and started removing my shirt and pants. I felt _extremely_ violated by this. They propped me up and slipped on the pink dress. They began messing with my hair and putting makeup on me. After all of this was over I jumped from their grasp like a cat getting out of a bath. I stopped as I saw my reflection in the mirror. I wondered if I should be disturbed or amazed. My usually messy hair was neatly brushed out and my eyes had light eye shadow. My lips had red lipstick on them which for me felt really, really disturbing since I'm a dress actually didn't look half bad. Its sleeveless, strapless top looked nice with the white rap. The dress's filled skirt complemented the hot pink heals they put me in.

"Wow Onee-chan looks really pretty," Amu's sister exclaimed.

"Yes I'm cute. Now get me out of this dress!" I said snidely.

"Not before I get a picture of this!" Amu said as she whipped out her phone and snapped a picture. Blackmail! That jerk!

"You show anyone a picture of me in a dress I promise I'll send you straight to heaven at my hands," I said while cracking my knuckles.

"You know you're not very threatening in that outfit," She replied. I blushed a bit and immediately turned away.

**Mariyun: That was fun. Now please read and review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Mariyun: Hello everybody! So since the zombie apocalypse is coming early this year this chapter will be a bit short.**

**Ikuto: Exactly what have you been drinking?**

**Mariyun: What you talking bout Willis? **

**Ikuto: Never mind you're insane no matter how you look at it.**

**Mariyun: Yes, yes I'm insane now act as my human shield and protect me.**

**Ikuto: No.**

**Mariyun:*looks at Amu* Will you be my human shield?**

**Amu: -_-'' No.**

**Mariyun: *Stares at Ro* Will you be my demon shield?**

**Ro: Why not Ro has nothing better to do.**

**Soran: Mariyun does not own Shugo Chara she does own Ro and I though.**

Nagihiko's POV

_I was laying down in wreckage my left leg caught underneath a large piece of scraped metal from the plane's wing. My leg was twisted and into an unimaginable position, but I felt no pain anymore. My leg had been numb a long time already. My right arm twisted in the same manner. I lay flat facing up. I was wet with sea water that flooded onto to the wreckage. Due to the loss of my hope, my charas had retreated to their eggs. I don't want to die! Not like this! But even if I were to live, what would I do? Even if they could fix my leg I wouldn't be able to dance let alone walk. I don't want to die here!_

I gasped as immediately woke up my body feeling wet and I prayed I was not back in that godforsaken place. I looked around I was Rima's room in the small bed that she had made me beside the floor out of spare blankets. I was also drenched in sweat. Just a nightmare, nothing more. Rima stirred as she slowly managed to get up. "Morning," I said softly.

Rima gave me a blank stare before mumbling, "Morning." Rima was for definitely not a morning person. She headed for her closet to change so I immediately scurried out. "You were tossing and turning all night. Did you have nightmare?" Rima said through the door.

"It's nothing I'm fine," I replied. Tadase was still missing and despite all of our efforts to locate him. It was bad enough having demons in the city but contractors meant they would have to find whoever was in charge. Demons don't act on their own someone must be pulling the strings.

"Today while I'm in class you're going to look for Tadase," Rima said as she left the room.

"But I'm supposed to be protecting you," I said.

"I'll be fine. Remember Amu is my class too, if Ikuto's there I'll be okay," Rima replied with a cold serious tone. "Getting Tadase back is top priority."

"Fine," I muttered. Geez, why does Rima have to be so stubborn? We arrived at the school and I looked at Ikuto in the past few days he seemed more like his old self, but he also seemed to be in pain. His hands were shaking and his eyes were sunken into his head. I pulled Ikuto aside as the girls started class, "Ikuto answer me honestly are you feeling okay?"

Ikuto averted my harsh gaze and muttered with a hoarse voice, "I'm fine."

"_LIAR!" _I shouted in his mind. _"Tell me the truth!"_

"I'm okay. I just haven't slept in awhile," He muttered.

"_Geez, you should know better than to go more than 24 hours without sleep. Bakaneko! As your doctor it's my job to make sure that you don't get ill on the job!"_

"Since when are you my doctor?" Ikuto asked still keeping his voice low.

"_Since we got assigned to this guard job, you Bakaneko!"_

"That's laughable since you're the one who needs medical help more than anyone," He muttered slyly. I growled. "So how long you going to keep everyone in the dark?"

"_You jerk!"_ I punched Ikuto in face but he just laughed at it.

"Face it you'll never hurt anyone with '_that_' arm ever again," He laughed. So what I have another arm. I growled at him again.

"_Just get some sleep!" _I yelled in his head and marched for the door. I opened the door and closed it behind me no one even noticing. Of course in my state a door was pointless. I walked out the building looked around the perimeter. I had almost finished circling the school when I noticed a girl crying in the corner of the building. Who's that? I saw someone approaching I looked closer and realized it was Tadase. What's he doing here? I saw him pass her something suddenly I felt sick. That item it's full of malice, hatred, and sorrow. What is it? I tried to follow but vomited as soon as I took a step. It's so dark. I feel like I'm dying again. I followed Tadase a few steps but it seemed more as if he had been waiting.

"Hello Nagihiko," Tadase said with dark sickly smile.

"What did you give that girl?!" I asked angrily. Tadase simply stared at me smiling with a glazed over look in his eyes. He reached a hand to my face and I froze. What kind of demon did he make contract with? One so powerful it freezes the actions of even an angel like me. I feel like my body has been turned to stone.

"I envy you Nagi. I envy you greatly. After all you are among one of the most important in this whole song," Tadase said sweetly with a horrid demented smile. "Ro told me that the whole world is soon going to be engulfed in music. So until the song reaches its climax forget all of this." My head it hurts! What's happening? I hear chanting. Is this his doing? The next thing I knew I was lying on the ground. What happened? Did I pass out? I remember leaving the grounds, but that's all. It's not unusual for that to happen to me. I wonder what triggered it. I don't sense malice or a large amount of ill intent. Just in case I have to check. I held my right arm up and rolled up my sleeve. Nothing there. Just in case though I should check my leg. I looked at my leg and saw a faint black spot. Damn! Not now!

"May this evil and malice vanish from my body," I recited the spot immediately oozed out in black puss and vanished into thin air. I gasped for air and gritted my teeth. I turned as heard footsteps and looked it was Utau.

"_If you keep this up Nagi you'll end up falling and you won't be able to get up," _Utau voice rang in my head.

"You don't think I know that!" I yelled. "It hard enough trying to keep it a secret from the other angels, but if Rima or Amu found out…"

"_I don't get why you don't just except it?_" Utau spoke again_. "After all you lost what is probably the easiest out of all of us to recover_."

"Oh, yeah if you're so willing to except it why did you erase Kukai's memories of seeing you!?" I replied angrily.

"_He saw something he never should see. Something that if he had remembered seeing it would've driven him insane. I'll erase 'it' till 'that' is gone from this world," _She responded furiously.

"Utau, Nagi what are you doing?" I heard a voice ask. I turned and saw it was Rima.

"Just talking," I replied. I noticed her eyeing my leg. Did she see?

"Come on I have practice today," Rima said as she headed for the gate. Practice? Am I still dreaming? I followed Rima till I realized where we were. This is my home. Rima rang the bell and my mother opened the door.

"Rima, good to see you. Come in dear lesson are about to start," She said joyfully. Rima entered smiling joyfully.

"I'll go get changed," Rima said and ran toward the area where mom used to keep my kimonos. Rima walked out a few minutes later in a red kimono and her long hair tied back. I felt my cheeks blush and immediately averted my eyes. She looked… cute. "Mrs. Fujisaki I'd like to pay my respects to Nagihiko." My mother's smile faded a bit.

"Of course," She said softly. Rima began to walk toward the left wing of the house. She took a right turn down the hallway and suddenly I knew where we were going. She opened a door to reveal a room with a bed and various things littered throughout. It's just like I left it. The room aside from a small altar at the back had thick coating of dust. Nothing has changed. Rima walked toward the shrine and lit some incense. I was afraid to go any further. Afraid to see the place where what was left of my body remained. Because if I do, then I will have to acknowledge that I'm dead. Rima looked at me and gave loud sigh, "You idiot come over here. Quit crying too." I hadn't even realized the tears streaming down my eyes. I wiped away my tears and entered the room nervously. On my altar was one of the last pictures of me. It was a picture of me smiling surrounded by all of my friends and family.

"You know what sucks the most about dying?" I asked trying to hold back tears.

"What?" Rima asked.

"You can never again be with the ones you love most," I answered feeling the tears well up. "No matter how much you want to go home you can't! Even if I am home right now I'm not really here! I can't go up to my parents and just talk to them! I can't hang out with my friends! I can't even walk among strangers as one of them!"

Rima looked at me and smiled, "But you're hanging out with me right now. You're not alone right now." I smiled because I wasn't alone. I had friends whom I could speak to.

"Thank you," I said wiping the tears from my eyes again. I watched Rima practice she wasn't half bad. She made minor errors but she danced beautifully.

"Rima it's getting late would you like to have dinner with us?" My mother asked.

Rima looked at me and smiled, "No thank you. I have other plans." She quickly changed and rushed me out the door.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked.

"You're taking me out to eat," Rima said as she continued to drag me by the arm.

"Like… a… date?" I stuttered already feeling the blush creep on my face.

Rima blushed back and turned away, "No… I just thought it be nice if for once you got to be able to be well alive even if it's just for a while."

"But I don't have any money on me," I said ashamedly.

"That's fine I'll pay. But while were eating do your best to make yourself sound like a boy," Rima said. I went down a dark alley and took on my physical form. It's getting harder and harder to bring my body into this world.

I walked out forced my voice to be deeper, "So where shall we go?" Rima brought me out to a small café. We got a seat outside and began to order our meals. I was happy eating and drinking being almost alive. Rima seemed so happy. It was nice to see her smile so much. We walked around and Rima eyed a beautiful hair ribbon in a shop. I bent down to the ground and picked a small flower and focused my magic. The flower morphed into a small red ribbon. I placed it on her head and her face turned bright red. It was a wonderful night that ended the moment we returned home. I returned to being a spirit and returned to her room. I slept heavily and for once in a long while wasn't plagued with a nightmare of that day. The next day I continued my search again unable to find Tadase we returned home and Rima began studying.

"So where do you think they're hiding him?" She asked.

I thought about then answered "Considering I can't find him anywhere on this _world_. I'd assume they have him in location somewhere between this world and the underworld it be in an obvious location, but they'd fold up the dimensions so you couldn't see them."

"So they're invisible?" Rima replied.

"No. More like you can see them, but you can't remember them," I stated. All of a sudden I felt a sudden wave of dark energy. "Rim- My sentence was cut short as I suddenly felt nauseous. I fell to the floor.

"Nagi!" Rima exclaimed she knelt down and looked at me. I felt another wave and I vomited. "I'll get a bucket!"

"_Pointless. Dreams are pointless," _a voice echoed in my head.

"_Pointless?" _I thought.

"_Yes pointless. Dreams hurt so much," _The voice said. I felt darkness swoop into my heart. "_You should break all the dreams." _

"_Break all the dreams," _I felt a demented smile creep on my face. _"No I won't destroy someone's dream!"_ I felt my body collapse.

**Mariyun: Wee, run my friends! Run from the zombies!**

**Ikuto: What are you talking about!?**

**Mariyun: Please read review and run for your lives!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mariyun: Hello chickens of earth. I'd like to thank you all for following/reading my story. I honestly never thought that I'd be able to write this much. So once again thank you.**

**Amu: You're acting fairly normal. Exactly what did you do?**

**Mariyun: Nothing I just feel really catty. Like I want to have nice saucer of milk.**

**Yoru: That does sound nice-nya.**

**Amu: Mariyun does not own Shugo Chara or any of its products. And thank god for that.**

**P.S. I was busy studying for exams, doing musical, and preparing for the end of the world**

Amu's POV

The morning after the incident which Ikuto will never live down we proceeded to school. As we entered class I noticed something odd. Rima had her hair up in a cute bow! I got over this after I noticed Nagi stagger into the classroom. "What's wrong with Nagi?" I asked.

"He got sick last night for some reason. He kept mumbling about dark energy," Rima answered. Dark energy! He must have meant the x-demon.

"After class we need to have a meeting," I whispered.

Suddenly I heard Utau's voice echo in my mind, _"Don't invite Kukai!"_

_"Huh? Utau since when have you been able to listen in on us?" _I thought. From Rima's expression I figured that she must be hearing this too.

_"I've always been able to," _Utau thought back. Wait if that's the case then…"_Yes I can read your mind. Amu remember to send me that photo."_

"What photo?" Rima asked. I was about to answer when the teacher called the class to attention. When class was over we held a meeting with everyone except Kukai.

"Last night we came across something very dark. A girl who was having her soul corrupted. If we don't hurry she'll become a demon," Ikuto stated.

"I could feel its dark energy all night," Nagi stuttered. "Excuse me I need a bucket." Nagi immediately ran from the room.

"He was sick on and off all night he also kept passing out," Rima said I then notice her stare intensely at Utau "His arm seemed to be aching too."

"Well that's to be expected Nagi has almost none if any immunity to negative energy. Being around dark energy makes him want to vomit," Ikuto laughed.

"Carrots? Why is it always carrots?" Nagi muttered as he staggered back into the room with a bucket. He must be really sick.

_"Because of that Nagi actually is probably the most immune to demon magic," _Utau said to us.

"How does that work?" Rima asked obviously just as confused as I was.

"If we tried explaining it to you well… you'd already be dead by the time we finished," Nagi said his head still in the bucket. Was that supposed to be a bad joke?

"Yaya understands why we called the meeting but why couldn't we bring Kukai?" Yaya asked.

_"I saw to it that Kukai's memories were erased. He saw confidential information that must never be revealed," _Utau answered in a monotone voice, thought. I understood but, was there really any reason to make him forget Utau?

"In order to stop this we have to use angel magic. I already entered into a contract with Ikuto," I stated.

Utau's POV

I maintained my composer but I wanted to grab her by the scuff and yell at her. Why didn't I try to stop her! I can't allow her to transform! Why didn't I warn Ikuto?! Why was I so foolish?! _"I'm fine with that but promise me that you won't transform unless it's absolutely necessary!" _I told her.

"Okay?" She responded confused. This all for your own good Amu. Please understand! You'll lose everything if you don't listen.

Amu's POV

"So how are we going to find this girl exactly?" Rima stated bringing up a very good point. It was silent for a few minutes till someone suggested we look around town.

"Miki, you were able to sense the girl. Can you find her?" I asked.

Miki nodded "No I can almost feel it but it's fuzzy like there's a filter," She sighed. I wonder why Miki could feel it. We started looking around except for Utau who had to go back to guarding Kukai.

"You'd think it be easier to find a walking beam of pure negative energy," Ikuto said as we continued to search. "I wonder if they have a barrier up around her?"

"That would make sense," I said as looked in a shop. "Miki can't you think of anything that might tell us where she is?"

Miki's POV

I thought about and suddenly I remembered a vision that was so brief I'd completely forgotten about it. "A studio she'd be at an art studio!" I exclaimed.

_"It's not worth it! I can't make it the way I want it to!" _I heard in my mind as we approached an art studio. _"Perfect! It must be perfect!" _

"She's here!" I shouted. Suddenly I heard a shout and looked at Amu who was just behind me crouched on the ground crying in pain.

Amu's POV

As we approached the art studio I started to feel funny. It was like the whole world was spinning except for me. I heard cries, moans, and haunted screams. The loud shrieks pierced my ears and I struggled not to breakdown right in the middle of the street. "Make it stop," I whimpered. The shrieks grew louder, "MAKE IT STOP!" I screamed and felt a sharp pain in my head and fell to the ground. I hadn't even realized that tears were running down my cheeks. Ikuto immediately tried to comfort me. Tried to snap me out of it. I felt nauseous. What's going on?

"Amu you cat ears!" Suu exclaimed and I became aware of my drooped ears.

Ikuto's POV

As I soon as saw the cat ears I immediately knew what was wrong. Of course she doesn't have any immunity to this kind of energy. I'm surprised she didn't break down sooner. "Amu you can't too close you'll strain your body," I said softy as I pulled her away.

"B-b-but I have to save her," Amu stuttered.

"No you're my responsibility. Human souls aren't able to handle this level malice in their souls," I said holding her close and pulled her back a bit and some color returned to her face.

Elsewhere Not far off

Ro watched the whole scene and laughed. Humans had and always would be the most young and foolish creatures. Even the experiment was still as foolish as he had been when he was alive. "They're such silly creatures right Soran," Ro said as she munched on cake. Soran gazed deeply at the malice surrounding one of the most important pieces in this whole scheme. He stifled a chuckle, but ended up giving a light laugh.

"They don't even realize that they've fallen right into place," He laughed.

"Ro can't wait to see her transform it'll be so pretty all that energy leaking out. We can only hope she doesn't actually die," Ro exclaimed. "But, Ro's scared too."

Soran gave her shocked glance Ro was never scared, "Why's that?"

Ro gazed up Soran with wide innocent eyes that she never showed anyone, "Cause there truly is no going back. Ro saw into the mind of a fool it's going to be very scary in the end."

Ikuto's POV

Amu felt better as soon as she got at away from the studio. I was both concerned and puzzled. Why weren't her charas being effected? Charas are branches of Amu's soul if Amu is being hurt like this they should be effected. "You stay here I'll drag her out," I said as walked up ahead. I opened the door expecting to find but the studio was empty except for an unfinished painting in the back of a women dancing in a field of flowers. "It's empty?" Where is she I can literally see her aura. I heard the sound of something fall to the floor. I walked towards the back of the room. I eyed the picture intensely, "Weird, it's just an ordinary picture? It doesn't even give off an aura."

"It's really ugly isn't it," a sorrow filled voice said from behind. I turned behind and saw the girl she looked less human than before. Her eyes were pure white and her skin was so dark it was almost black a white x forming on her forehead.

"What makes you say that?" I asked the girl turned to me. I could see it in her face that she wasn't proud of the picture like she was ashamed. "The lines are rough in some places but so far it looks really pretty."

"No it's not!" She yelled. A sudden force hit me but I didn't even flinch. Then she became angry and started pounding on my chest. "Creatures like you always say that. Stop saying stuff like that! Stop complementing me I'm not perfect!"

"So that's your problem," I said and began to walk away. The girl gave haunting wails and continued to pound at my back. The pounding eventually turned to clawing. How lame. I walked outside and was still being clawed at. "Hey here she is."

Amu stood up and I assumed she felt better, "Great so how do you suppose we exorcise her or whatever you'd call it."

"Umm I was hoping you'd know," I said in a dumbstruck tone the girl still clawing away at my shirt. Oddly enough this doesn't really hurt that much.

"Why would I?" Amu asked.

"Hey, you use your open heart on her," I said.

"No Utau made me promise not to unless it was absolutely necessary," Amu sighed.

"Wouldn't you consider this necessary," I said pointing at the demented girl trying to rip off my wings.

"Die! Die! DIE!" the girl shouted I looked over my shoulder and noticed the ring she was wearing had turned a swirling shades blue. Wasn't it black before?

"Not really. It seems like if you just threw holy water on her she'd be cured," Amu sighed and looked at the girl.

Meanwhile with Ro and Soran

"Ro do you see the flaw in this plan of your?" Soran asked with extreme irritation.

"Wait. She'll brake soon just you wait," Ro said staring at the girl intently almost as if that would cause the girl to transform.

"Exactly why did you pick her in the first place," Soran sighed.

"Ro thought it was a good idea," Ro sobbed. "Since she's so emo I thought it would work."

"I think it was a good idea, but she needs more encouragement," Soran sighed again. He snapped his fingers and a cloud x eggs appeared along with their new minion. "You go down there and encourage her a bit."

"Understood," Tadase said his eyes empty.

Back with our heroes Amu's POV

"So what do we do with her," Miki said circling around the girl's head. Everyone shrugged. We had been standing here about 5 minutes and all the girl had done was claw at Ikuto's back and yell about killing everyone.

"Well can we wrap this up? This is starting to hurt," Ikuto whined.

"What exactly is her problem?" I asked getting a headache from all her yelling.

"I think she's an EXTREME perfectionist with tendencies towards hurting herself over stupid stuff," Ikuto said. Wow dense about himself but incisive towards others.

"I'll call Yaya and Utau," I began dialing on my phone but couldn't get a signal. Weird we're in the middle of the town. I tried again elsewhere, nothing. "I can't get a signal."

"That's probably because I'm here," a voice dripped in sorrow and hatred spoke from behind. I looked and saw Tadase transformed into his new form surrounded by a horde of x eggs. Tried to chara change and pin Tadase down but I couldn't move for some reason. He treaded past me and approached the girl clawing at Ikuto, "Hey, how long are you gonna stay in that pathetic human skin." The girl turned slowly as if she only now realized he was there. Something shone in her eye was it fear?

She turned to Tadase and screeched, "Imperfection!" Wow that is really lame. This girl does have issue.

Ikuto's POV

"Shut up you pitiful creature you dare consider me imperfect! You haven't even formed a proper contract!" Tadase barked at the girl and she shuddered and buckled. "Now get to work before I have to do your work for you! Or would you rather I force this x egg down your throat then shove another up your ass for good measure." The words had a familiar ring like I'd heard threats like this before.

_"Get to work and find the embryo you pathetic child."_ Another one?

"Yes sir," the girl mumbled in fear and turned to Amu. "Now you die." A dark and evil light enveloped the girl and she morphed into a creature with pure black skin, white eyes, and long arms with large knife like fingers. Hair flowing like tendrils, and fangs. Long skinny legs so thin that they looked like they would snap like a twig. Most of all a white x imprinted on her forehead. She lunged her long hand at us and Amu and I leapt away as the ground shattered beneath us.

"Now would consider it necessary," I said snidely.

Amu's POV

"Yeah," I said barely managing to land on my feet. "My heart unlock." I expected to transform but nothing happened. "What's going on!?" I tried again and again but I wouldn't transform. What the hell?!

**Mariyun: Mwwhahahah I lied I wasn't calm I'm hyper as all get out! Now I'd like to wish everyone a happy new year! In fact I order you to have a happy new year.**

**Amu: and if we don't?**

**Mariyun: Then you must wear this fish hat and green spoon!**

**Amu: If you value your dignity then have a happy new year.**

**Mariyun: Ikuto wish then a happy New Years**

**Ikuto: Fine happy New Years or whatever**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mariyun: Konichwa coma est stas!**

**Miki: I didn't know you spoke Spanish!**

**Mariyun: I don't but that's a cool saying I made up**

**Miki:-_- You amaze me.**

**Mariyun: Yes, yes I do**

**Ikuto: Can we get on with the story the sooner you finish the sooner I can work for better writers.**

***arrow hits Mariyun in the head the arrow says bad writer***

**Amu: Ikuto! That was very rude Mariyun is doing a great job. I mean sure she doesn't have the greatest description *arrow hits Mariyun: Lacks Finesse*. And she's killed pretty much all of us in her story *arrow hits Mariyun: Morbid*. Now that I think about she pretty much said she was willing to use us a shields *Arrow: Self-centered*. **

**Mariyun: *in emo corner* Is any of this supposed to make me feel better?**

**Everyone: probably not**

**Mariyun:*sinks into further depression* I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its products. If I did I bet it be awful**

**Miki: I think we broke it*Arrow: It***

Amu's POV

I yelled in frustration as I continued to try and transform while dodging the x-demon's attacks. Why am unable to transform? I stumbled as I tried to get my balance on a piece of upturned road. I need the others. "Suu, Dia you go and get the others," I ordered.

"But, Amu-chan-" Suu began but I cut her off short.

"No buts, Miki has a weird connection with her and I need Ran here," I said keeping an eye out for any attacks. They almost protested, but Dai pulled Suu away and flew off. Hopefully they'll find someone. I continued leaping back as forth as the enemy lunged her fingers laughing joyfully at the destruction.

"Hahaha! The destruction! The pain! It's so beautiful!" the girl cried out joyfully, yet it sounded more like she was in pain. Like it hurt to feel joy in this destruction. As if she couldn't even stand her own words. Ikuto looked pained to see her in that state. Maybe on a subconscious he was remembering that awful incident. But this creature was greater than anything we'd seen it was a monster. If I could transform I could help her I could save her! But I can't.

The Girl's POV

It felt so good to destroy for once. To not have to be the perfect child. They were the whole reason I could not be happy after all. They praised me when I was good to the point that I couldn't stand to disappoint! And then there were those agonizing moments in which a dream I had thrown away and given up on returned. The pain it would bring me to lose hope over and over all because of that filthy Amu. That horrid creature! I want to destroy her! DESTROY EVERYTHING! Then I'll be good enough. Then I'll make them proud. People will be pleased with me! I will make them people be proud of me. _"Who will you make proud?"_ a voice asked. EVERYONE! I lunged at the blue haired boy with one my arms knocking him into a building. He resisted while trying to push my arm back.

Ikuto's POV

I struggled to push back the x-demons arm my sword barely holding the hand back. I cringed as a large gash formed on my arm. The arm continued to push me into the wall. Broken glass shards cut my body. I cringed in pain as more blood appeared from my wounds. I heard a strange sound a bad sound. A sound that I heard on a few cases. I looked intensely at my blade and saw a small chink. Hold out just a little longer. What's taking Amu so long? I looked at her as she bobbed and weaved through the other arms attacks panting lightly. "Mind hurrying it up?!" I yelled at Amu.

"I'm trying!" she yelled back attempting to keep her balance on a street lamp. She tried again to transform but ultimately failed. The chink grew larger.

"Mind figuring it out a bit sooner," I yelled back.

Amu's POV

I tried desperately to transform. I was running out of steam very quickly. How did Tadase transform? What did he say, maybe there's a clue? Re…relinquish his soul? That was it! His soul? Hmm, but to relinquish is the same as abandoning your soul. I wouldn't do that. I dogged almost instinctively, continuing to ponder. A soul is like a jewel unbreakable, yet it's like a picture the image changing as it goes. The outcome purely up to the owner. If a demon abandons the soul to gain power then an angel is the opposite. An angel empowers the soul! I have the answer. "Miki," I said smiling as I stood in a brief second before another attack. "I'm going to need your help."

Miki nodded joyfully, "All right."

I made a gesture similar to the one I had made, but the clawed hand attacked me knocking me off balance I fell. Although I felt strangely calm. I continued the gesture and made it larger, "My soul empower!"

Utau's POV

I jumped back launching another spirit arrow at the x-demon in front of me. Damn, where'd they all come from? Yaya and I had just been walking around looking for the girl when suddenly a three x-demons had appeared. There's a limit to what we can do without injuring the actual person. There was just supposed to be one. How did they manage to infect so many so quickly? I doubted that Rima and Nagi were doing any better. I suddenly felt among all the dark energy a wave of pure energy. No! I guess she would've figured out how to transform no matter what. I wanted to scream. I guess this means that it's inevitable. I must try to purify the x-demon quickly for everyone's sake.

Rima's POV

I gasped as I was flung hard against a wall probably breaking my arm in the process. We had been searching for the girl when two x-demons had appeared. I struggled to get back up as the monster prepared to attack again. The arm lunged at me with forced fingers I was preparing to be skewered closing my eyes shut. I felt something wet touch my skin I opened my eyes and saw Nagi in front of me with three long knife like fingers stabbed through his stomach. Blood oozing from his chest. My eyes widened in shock, "Nagi" I managed to say.

He looked at me and smiled, "It's okay Rima," his eyes turned dark, "After all I'm dead." I was so shocked that I was about to roll into a ball. I looked at the ground and noticed a dull black ragged feathers scattered on the ground. Were those Nagi's? Nagi held one hand on the x-demons wrist pulled it out flipping the x-demon on its back. I looked at Nagi's face and saw an expression I didn't think he was capable of making. His eyes were dull and lifeless but his smile had a demented grin. "Pathetic." The grin grew larger and his eyes mad, "Is that the best you can do! If you think that'll kill me think again! I'm already dead! No I'm deadest of the dead!" Nagi walked up to the monster and punched it over and over again laughing the whole time. What's with Nagi? What the hell happened to him? Did he snap? I watched in fear as Nagi single handedly took out the other. I barely managed to stand as tears rolled down my eyes.

"Nagi stop!" I yelled in fear. He paused in realization and of what he was doing. He collapsed on the ground in tears.

"N…Not again," he cried. "Wha…what is that. That energy?"

Amu's POV

The light felt so warm and pleasant. I awoke suddenly from the pleasant feeling. I was wearing a pale blue one shoulder handkerchief styled dress with white ruffle at the bottom edge. I was wearing blue and white striped tights with blue buckled Mary Janes with spade buckles. My hair was tied into an upside ponytail with my signature blue spade. Blue light blue arm sleeves on my arms. The Humpty Lock though had changed it rested as a pin free from its lock shape on my shoulder sleeve white wings bending downward at the side. I felt strong! I felt elegant!

Ikuto's POV

I watched Amu emerge from her transform and was stunned by her appearance she looked beautiful. I almost loosened my grip on my sword even the x-demon stopped its assault to stare. I felt blush creep on my face. She looks beautifully. No Ikuto! In no way shape or form are you a pedophile.

Amu's POV

The x-demon stared at me with rage in her eyes. I will save you just wait. I summoned my conductor's wand, but instead received a silver flute. _"Miki how am I supposed to use this?!" _I asked in my head.

"_Play it," _Miki stated as if it was obvious.

"_But I don't know how!"_ I exclaimed.

"_That doesn't matter, Amu, after all this is who you want to be you can do anything," _Miki said in my mind smiling. I understood as I dogged another attack.

"Angel's tune," I placed my lips to the flute and began to play. A soothing but lively tune emanated from the flute. The x-demon covered her ears in pain. As a light emanated from the beast's heart. The light showed all the different shades a blue in the world swirling around inside her heart. I felt the pain and suffering in that spot. I see. I saw, it, all of the girls memories. The happy things the sad things. I know what she needs. Yet I feel that she needs to hear it from Miki the most. She needs to hear it from the real artist. I ceased playing and looked deep into the girl's eyes. Her human eyes. "Who is it you wish to please by doing this?" I said in voice I barely recognized as my own. The girl looked at me and gritted her teeth.

"**Everyone!" **She yelled out.

"But why?" I asked she looked nervous. She looked down and loosened her grip on Ikuto.

"**Because I don't want to disappoint anyone," **She stuttered. Suddenly I felt a presence come over me. It was a familiar presence. It's time you stepped in.

Ikuto's POV

I watched as Amu spoke to the girl. The more I watched the more different she began to look suddenly she was no longer Amu. Miki was standing in as Amu. Her blue hair in the ponytail her eyes blue eyes shining with determination.

Miki's POV

"But you can't satisfy everyone!" I exclaimed. I suddenly felt incredibly tall and looked down at myself I was controlling Amu's body.

"**But I will!"** she exclaimed.

"Don't you get there is no such thing as a perfect person," I stated. The curled back even more.

"**I will be!" **the girl proclaimed.

"But there is no perfect person just like there is no perfect picture," I said calmly. I focused hard an art pad appeared in my hand. The girl tried weekly to attack me, but merely staggered. I raised the art pad a wind rushed upward, "Angel's portfolio." Thousands of picture fluttered from pad rising enveloping the space showing beautiful pictures. "None of these are perfect. Some people like it some not. That doesn't make the any less important! As an artist the only one you need to please is yourself." The monster began to shrink till the black beast was merely a girl. "You don't have to be perfect."

The girl cried and lay in front of me on her knees crying, "Really? You mean I can be myself." I nodded as bent down to embrace her. "I want to go back to being me."

"Then we'll help," I smiled as Amu took control.

Amu's POV

I took back control and smiled, "This may hurt a bit, but it will help your return to normal." She nodded in response. I reached to the clover broach on my shoulder removing at holding it in my hand. I held it close to me and threw it in the air. "Abandoned soul lock on, return your soul!"

3rd POV

A white light burst from the lock and went throughout the sky in a stunning wave causing everyone to look up and gaze in wonderment. The x-demons screamed in relieving pain as they returned to their original forms. The girl at Amu's side returned to human. The damage done disappeared from sight. The blue cores in the demon exploded into fragments of blue light littering the air with their shine. Ro watched joyfully gazing at the spectacular from atop a building. Soran and Tadase enjoying the event too. "The first step is done," Ro cheered. "3 more and we win."

Amu's POV

We had walked the girl home and her parent. The reunion was joyful and full of tears. By the time I had returned home I was almost too tired to walk. I collapsed and fell into a deep sleep.

**Mariyun: I hope I did better *achoo***

**Suu: Are you feeling ok- desu**

**Mariyun: I'm fine just a little sneezy**

**Suu: You sound awful-desu**

**Mariyun: I'm fine please read review cause my hand have started to hurt**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mariyun: *singing* *pays attention to her readers* Oh! Hey. So I hope you enjoy the chapter. Cause I know I did.**

**Ikuto: You haven't even written anything yet. **

**Mariyun: That matters not. Also to that reviewer thanks for the idea, I'll consider it. There's no guarantee that my story won't change while I'm writing it. Seriously folks half the stuff in this wasn't actually written as it was originally. Such as the date between Rima and Nagi. I'm not sure how that happened but it just did.**

**Rima: It wasn't a date!*blushing***

**Mariyun: Jeez, just admit already! I mean seriously. It's like waiting for Tadase to come out of the closet.**

**Tadase: I'm not gay!**

**Mariyun: I didn't say that. After all you're bi.**

**Tadase: I'm not!**

**Mariyun: I know I'm right I bet you even think that Ikuto's cute.**

**Ikuto: *disgusted* Can we PLEASE get off this subject!**

**Amu: Mariyun owns absolutely nothing related to Shugo Chara.**

**Mariyun: Hey Amu you think I'm right?**

**Amu: I'm not answering that.**

Utau's POV

_I strained to open my eyes and looked around. Everything was white. I leapt to my feet and looked around. I was all alone. I ran trying to find somebody. I'm scared! I couldn't tell which was up which was down. I didn't even know if there was a floor beneath my feet. I looked down and stained on my hand was blood. I felt my neck and looked fresh wet blood caked my hands. I screamed but no sound came. I crouched on the floor. I saw two men's shoes in front of me. I looked up and saw Ikuto. _

_"Ikuto," I tried to say. He looked at me with any empty look in his eyes. Innocent eyes that lacked the scars my brother's had. _

_He smiled and spoke softly, "Hello I'm Ikuto. Who are you?" I sank further down feeling more blood pool around me. He had a childish look in his eyes. He extended his hand but I pushed it away. He simply continued to smile. That's not him! That's not my brother! Where is he?! Where's my brother!? Where's Ikuto! I crawled away on my hands and knees. An x-demon now loomed over me with a grin stretched on its face. I knife lay in my hand and in fear I Stood and backed away holding the small chipped red stained blade out. The monster lunged out its hand and I ran toward it. Fear galloping in my veins I ran up to the creature's chest and began to hack at away with the knife. Go away! Go away! Leave me alone! I screamed out this time an audible noise could be heard. I sliced off the monsters head and sighed in relief. I walked away leaving crimson footprints in my wake. I felt something bump against me. I looked_

_and in front of me was a severed head. The reddish brown hair matted with blood. His shocked green orbs piercing strait into me. I swatted away the head ran. Ran as far as I could. All along the way hearing whispers. _

_"She killed him."_

_"She's disgusting."_

_"We should clip her wings."_

_"It's what murders deserve."_

_"Not just that boy, but her brother."_

_It's not true! It's not true! I didn't realize it was Kukai. I didn't know that Ikuto would die. I didn't know! It's not my fault! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! _

Amu's POV

Beep. Beep. Beep. I strained to open my eyes as my alarm went off. I reached my arm over to hit the snooze button. I reached it with ease and pressed the button diving back into sleep. The beeping noise continued. I became slowly aware that Ikuto was the cause. He was poking my cheek in order to wake me. "5 more minutes," I groaned. I heard a sigh as Ikuto bent down to my ear and whispered softly.

"You have to get up I already let you sleep 5 more minutes." I turned and dove deeper into the blankets. Ikuto ripped off the blankets and threw them on the ground. I curled into a ball and tried harder to rest. "Look I know you're tired, but you have to go to school." I pried my eye opened and immediately shuddered under the light. After adjusting I finally got up and went to change. I felt so drained. It was like the first time I transformed with El but worse. I changed into my uniform. I looked at myself in the mirror my skirt is getting short. I'll have to buy a new one. At least this means I won't be short forever. I yawned a bit more, trudging down the stairs almost stumbling a few times. I ate my breakfast in a daze. It was hard to believe that the town had remained completely untouched by everything. Almost as if nothing had happened. No one had even bothered to report that girl. It turned out her name was Yumi. Her parents hadn't even noticed she'd been gone for 3 straight days. It was almost if it all was just a dream. But I know better. I trudged to school in silence. The feeling of pride and disappointment clung in the air around us.

"Wow Miki's still asleep," Ran said floating Ikuto's head.

"Can you honestly blame her," Ikuto said. "I got wiped just from having to transfer more energy to Amu." Ikuto and I both blushed heavily as we both thought back to last night.

"It's not like I needed it!" I exclaimed trying to hide my embarrassment.

"But you could barely walk," Ikuto said in puzzlement. Just get your memories back already before I slap you.

"I was fine," I lied. I honestly think if I Ikuto hadn't given some of his energy to me I would have collapsed shortly after. Why did magic have to strain my body so much? Ikuto laughed at my lie.

"Yeah, right."

Love the guy as much as I do he still manages to get under my skin. Guess that's a part of being in love. As we approached the school the familiar figures of Rima and Nagi came into view. I looked close and noticed something odd. Nagi's face was unusually pale and Rima looked like she'd seen hell. I approached with a weary smile but they didn't cheer up.

"Hi," Rima said in a hoarse voice making sure to avoid eye contact.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," Nagi said bitterly and walked forward. I noticed something odd. Nagi was limping.

Ikuto's POV

I saw them before Amu and knew immediately what must have happened. He lost it. I cringed the thought of seeing Nagi and that state was terrifying. I had seen it once before. Nagi didn't function right. It's, one thing to know, but to see was something else. To see was to see cold dark bitter hell. I then thought about the term they used for it functioning. As if a soul was a piece of equipment. Something like a clock or a computer that would work, work, and work always to be repaired if ever needed. I was thankful at times like these. Times when I didn't have to worry about being the broken reflection of someone dead. About being merely a broken doll like all the other souls of the dead. I was a true angel born an angel die an angel. Crafted from emotions in a precious object. At least that's what I'd been told. I honestly don't really remember anything from before Utau showed up. I remember snips and pieces of a life in which was very blissful. That's all. Before they would often tell me to follow them, not to get lost, not to trip. I remember being treated that way vaguely. Maybe it's because I was a child? Then again Utau had acted in a similar manner. I approached Nagi but he ignored me.

"Did she find out?" I asked out of concern.

"Yes and no," he answered. Figures that now of all times he chooses to be indirect. I looked at his hand and he sensed my gaze. "I'm having Utau treat it."

Nagi's POV

I had left Rima's side and approached Utau she looked tired. Her eyes were sagging and sunken back in her head. They were swollen too. Another nightmare it seems. She was following Kukai in silence at a far distance. "_Utau I need to see you for a moment_" I thought. Utau turned my way and nodded. I followed her to a place a near the planetarium limping the whole way. "_Utau please slow down_," I said as she continued to march. I had finally caught up to her. We were standing at the door to the planetarium.

Utau finally turned to me and gave a gesture to roll up my long sleeve and my pant leg. My arm and leg were coated with the painful black marks that splotched on the skin like paint marks almost dying my leg black. Utau looked at me solemnly. I braced myself for what came next. Utau began to cleanse my body the spots oozed black liquid that quickly evaporated leaving a horrid stench of a rotting corps in the air. I screamed out loudly in pain and collapsed gasping for air. I'm drowning. I'm drowning again. When I finally came to the realization that I wasn't I quickly regained my composure. I heard the door to the planetarium open and Tsukasa opened the door. He looked in shock as he seemed to star straight at Utau and me.

"My eyes are playing tricks on me. First I see Ikuto walking with Amu, and now Utau and Nagihiko are standing in front of me," Tsukasa muttered in bewilderment. He can see us! Utau stepped forward and hugged him tears streaming down her eyes.

Utau's POV

He can see! I was right. I've never been so happy to be right. "_Tsukasa it's so good to see you_." Tsukasa was startled by this but gestured for us to come in but Nagi had vanished like smoke. I entered and sat at the table in he had always set with fresh cups of tea.

He laughed a little and said with a chuckle, "My cards had told me there would be company but I would have never had guessed it be you. Tsukasa passed me a cup and I sipped it causally. Before speaking,

"_Who are you really?"_ I asked. He seemed shocked.

"I'm Tsukasa of course!" He exclaimed. "Why would you even ask that?"

"_Because that's not your real name_," I stated calmly. _"You're not even from this time are you?"_

Tsukasa starred shocked as he had just learned that he only had three days to live. "Ho-w-w did you know?" I didn't answer for I assumed he knew why.

"_Tadase tell me the truth. About why you're hear. And what the lock and key really are._" He sighed.

"You always were exceptionally bright. I always figured I'd be found out eventually, but not by a dead girl. Or are you in a situation similar to mine," Tsukasa chuckled.

_"I assure you I am dead. But you're far more interesting than me. After all you're a being that's soul has transcended time. Even we spirits have trouble with that matter. Yet someone like yourself who has a soul intact was able to. How?"_ I stated he stared at me as most did when they realized that I couldn't speak.

"Telepathy. So that's how you talk now," I nodded. "And that's why you made Nagihiko scream," I nodded again. "I'll tell you only these things after that you can't ask anything else, understood?" I nodded again for the third time. "I came here with the help of Dai on the road of the stars to find the humpty lock. I don't understand what she meant by that. The lock had never been lost Amu still had it. Now that I think about it everything makes sense, about the time I left Tsukasa disappeared. When I was told I had to leave, I traveled through the road and when I came to I was a child. Since then I've lived as Tsukasa. Everything in this world was the same as I remembered. But, recently something changed, you, Ikuto, and Nagi died. That's not what's supposed to happen. The time stream has been altered."

"_I see then I have no more use for you,"_ I said satisfied with my answers. There is still a chance even if it is small. I was about to leave when Tadase told me something.

"_I think it's time you went home_." Tadase nodded sadly and simply disappeared from sight. Goodbye, Tadase. I felt a hot tear roll down my face and sorrow well in my throat. So these are all the tears I have left for the man who helped us so much. I'm such a despicable being. But I'm doing this all for my friends and the people I love so that makes my reason good doesn't it?

Amu's POV

In the middle of class a wave of energy seemed to ring through the air and I suddenly felt like crying. It felt as if someone disappeared off the face of the earth leaving me all alone. What just happened?

Ikuto's POV

I heard it like a sonic boom. The sound of a life disappearing from the face of time, forever. I wanted to cry for the poor soul. I saw something out the window of the classroom. It looked like a beautiful ribbons of light of the shards of the soul. I wanted to jump out and put it back together and tell the soul 'it's okay you can go to heaven and then you'll be fixed'. I wanted to but that doesn't mean I could. This town is so strange. Demons, timeless souls, and even weirder people with the sight, what else does this town contain.

Time skip

I as the bell rang I felt the need to run somewhere; I felt the need to leave and ran from the room leaving Amu behind. I ran through the streets and eventually came to a stop. I looked and saw an amusement park. I blinked and suddenly the park was gone and a construction site left in its place. "IKUTO WAIT," Amu yelled from a distance. How long had she been following me? Amu finally managed to reach me and panted heavily. "Ikuto, what's up with you?"

"Amu didn't there used to be an amusement park here?" I asked.

Amu stared at me dumbfounded, "Yeah, but how did you know?"

Not entirely sure how to answer I stated, "I saw it." Amu starred at me with curiosity. A smile crossed her lips.

"Hey Ikuto do you know how to play the violin?" Amu asked.

"A violin?" I asked confused. "Is that an instrument?"

"You don't know what a violin is that is so lame," Amu laughed. I felt embarrassed and blushed.

"Well what's so great about the violin," I said curtly.

Amu became irritated, "Well for one the violin is the most beautiful of all the instrument. Second it is the most elegant. Third-"

I cut Amu off and finished her sentence, "Third that was the instrument your boyfriend played."

Amu's face turned bright red, "None of your business." I thought about the instrument and ran off again and stopped in front of store. "Ikuto would you stop running off!"

Amu's POV

I realized what was happening immediately as soon as I saw the shop. This is where Kotone and her father work. This is their violin shop. Does Ikuto remember now? Maybe then he'll recognize something. Ikuto became physical and instead of looking like he did when chara changed he merely switched genders like he had when he first transferred his power. His eyes glazed over it looked like he was in a trance his mind somewhere far away from me. "Ikuto look at me!" I yelled. Ikuto snapped out of his daze.

"What was I doing?" Ikuto said in shock. The door opened to reveal a girl with light brown hair tied in two side pig tails, Kotone. She stared at Ikuto in shock even if he was taking on a female form he still looked painstakingly like himself.

"Ikuto is that you?" Kotone said in shock.

"No," I said before Ikuto could answer. "Her name's Iku Yomi she moved here recently." Kotone seemed to accept this as the truth.

"I see. I'm sorry it's just you look like an old friend," Kotone said apologizing to Ikuto.

"That's alright lots of people seem to think I'm a ghost around here," Ikuto said. "Is it alright if I come inside?" Kotone nodded and Ikuto and I entered.

Ikuto's POV

I couldn't understand why I came. Why the violin seemed to rattle my mind. Why I needed to run here to escape. As I entered into the shop I felt a wave of comfort hit me. This place feels like home. The girl showed me around and looked at all of the instruments. "I you'd like try one out but be careful not break any," the brunette said and suddenly a name flashed through my mind.

"Thanks Kotone," I said and she stared at me in shock and Kotone exited the room. I looked at violin and picked it up. How did you play this thing? Amu looked at my attempts to figure it out and giggled. I put it down and headed to the back of the store. Sitting there on display I saw the most beautiful violin. Written next to it inscribed in glass were the words:

"In honor of a beloved costumer and family friend"

The words echoed through my mind in a hollow tone and I reached up and picked up the violin and bow. I placed the violin on my shoulder and placed my chin atop as if it were second nature. Holding the bow natural and gliding it across the strings and before I noticed had begun playing. The music was beautiful, and crisp, but hollow as if the notes had no true meaning. I couldn't understand how it was I could play. I had no knowledge of how a few seconds ago. In my mind's eye I saw cities towns all sorts of places all over the world. Places that I had never been. The world seemed so large now. I saw someone approach me in the moonlight smiling. Suddenly my head started hurt. Pain! Pain! It hurts! Make it stop! Someone make them stop! I dropped the violin but luckily Amu caught it and dropped to the floor clutching my head as if it would make the images stop. I-I-I don't want to… remember!

"_But what is it you don't want to remember?"_ a voice so familiar but so foreign asked.

_"'Hey Ikuto want to know something cool?' a boys voice asked._

_'What?' I said dully._

_'Did you know that when a human loses their memories they convince them that they're angel by birth,' the boy stated._

_Ikuto merely stared in confusion, 'Why?'_

_The boy pondered a bit, 'It's to keep them from feeling sad, I guess. They even put special spells on them to help keep them from remembering too much.'_

_'Do I have to wry about that' I asked for a reason I wasn't sure of. _

_'Of course not Ikuto,' a kind woman of old age said smiling to me. 'and even if you were it wouldn't matter to anyone.'"_

Amu's POV

"Ikuto! Ikuto! Ikuto, please snap out of it!" I exclaimed. What was happening to him he started playing and then he just curled up into a ball and now… Now he was lying limply on the floor with his eyes glazed over and lifeless. I propped him up against the wall and tried slapping his cheek to snap him out of this daze. "Wake up BAKANEKO!" I yelled as I was about to slap him again when my hand was stopped by his. I looked Ikuto's eyes stared at me intensely but I noticed something strange. A thin ring of yellow could be seen in his pupils. "Ikuto are you okay?" I asked scared almost by the change in his demeanor that could only be felt through sharp instinct.

"Ikuto's asleep right now -nya," he said and I became very confused. "This is Yoru."

"Yoru?" I said in shock. Does that mean Yoru's speaking through Ikuto's subconscious? Ikuto or Yoru or whatever nodded.

"Amu there isn't much time left things are going to get very bad soon-nya. So promise me no matter what happens don't fight, don't ever!" Yoru pleaded gripping onto me.

"What do you mean? Don't fight? I have to fight Yoru," I said trying to explain that the option wasn't available.

"Then if you do just use Miki –nya. Don't let go of the lock! And tell Utau there's still a chance as long as you can help Nagi –nya," Yoru said his breathing growing heavy as if he were running out of breath. Yoru raised his himself and suddenly placed his lips on mine and pulled back, "That's from the part of Ikuto that remembers. He's coming back soon." Ikuto's eyes returned to being glazed. I looked at Ikuto and realized he was back to his normal form. Or at least as normal as he can get. Slowly the life returned to his eyes and he stood up and walked out of the shop. I ran after him, again.

"Ikuto are you okay?" I asked. Ikuto starred at me with a smile, "Of course why wouldn't I be?"

"Back in the store you seemed upset," I said.

Ikuto stared in confusion stating, "What do you mean we never went in and personally I don't want to." So he didn't remember.

"Hey, Ikuto do you know what a violin is?" I asked just to be sure.

"What's that?" he asked back and I felt the need to cry.

**Mariyun: I am so sorry that this chapter is short. I wanted to update very soon since I haven't been able to. I was grounded for a month so I'm working hard to make up for it. I deeply apologize to my readers! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Mariyun: Hey peoples so I finally got my hands on a new monitor! I was ungrounded for a day so yeah still in trouble. Also this new monitors a pain and I had to set up a sound system for my computer. Which still isn't working! So yeah my updates are going to take longer. **

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its products**

Ikuto's POV 3rd Person

Ikuto was in the one place where he could be alone. His mind. There he could let his thoughts fester as much as he pleased. He kept thinking and thinking and thinking. In his mind's eye he saw a dark empty room that he sat in and stared upward gazing upon the thin light that shined from above. Ikuto tried again to recall what had happened in that shop, but kept failing and slowly was forgetting the very thing he was thinking of. Ikuto couldn't stand it. He had slowly remembered the shop and the instruments but the vision of what had happened kept slipping from his reach.

"Why is I can't remember?" He spoke into the shadows but no one responded. He thought of the theme park he had seen for a brief second and watched as it appeared in the darkness. Ikuto enjoyed the sight of the park. For some reason it brought him great joy. It was familiar. "I want to know, but if I'm right then…"

_"Too afraid to accept what might be true?" _the voice from before spoke. Ikuto leaped up and looked around but saw no one.

"Where are you?!" Ikuto shouted into the shadows. Ikuto stared as a figure appeared. The figure was tall and even though it was shrouded in black Ikuto could see a smile of the figure which Ikuto assumed was a man.

"Wh-o-o, are you?" Ikuto stuttered as he backed away from the figure.

_"Someone once very important to you. Thanks to you I was able to manifest even if it's just a little," _the voice spoke with pursed lips.

Ikuto panicked and fell down and began to frantically shout, "Get away from me! This is my mind you can't be here! Parasite leave me alone!"'

_"I can't believe how stupid you are. Hurry up and figure it out Bakaneko."_ On that note the voice descended further into the darkness leaving Ikuto to think again.

Amu's POV

Ever since we got back from the shop Ikuto's been acting weird, well weirder. He immediately went onto the balcony and didn't even complain he was so silent it was scary. Suddenly I heard a tapping on the glass door. I opened the door and Ikuto sprung in with a big grin on his face.

"Hey... let me guess the real Ikuto or whatever that's supposed to mean decided to show up now making the day even more cracktastic," I spoke my voice heavily annoyed by the whole event of Yoru showing up and giving me a message that made my brain hurt. What did he mean 'there's still a chance'? Chance at what?

"No. It's Yoru again- nya" Yoru spoke with a smile.

"Yoru exactly how come you're only now showing up?" I asked with honest curiosity.

Yoru seemed to ponder this for a moment then answered, "Isn't it obvious because Ikuto's waking up he just needs a bit longer and then well... I'm not supposed to tell you that part. He made me promise that I wouldn't. Although I'll disappear again when he does so I want to talk to you while I can."

"Please explain again because that made no sense," I said bluntly.

"Ikuto's memories are coming back. He just needs time. Right now Ikuto's sleeping and his memories are missing, but slowly he's waking up and putting himself back together," Yoru spoke but he sounded sad as if this was a bad thing.

"So Yoru can you come out whenever?" Suu asked passing him a cup of tea.

Yoru shook his head, "No Ikuto needs to not be aware of his surroundings. I can come out if he's thinking deeply like he is now or when he's sleeping. Other than that I can't really talk. I'm still not sure how I broke out the first time."

"Why can't Ikuto remember?" I asked partly knowing why.

"You and I both know it's because Ikuto was hurt by the truck," Yoru said solemnly. "You saw what happened." I swallowed back some tears that came to mind of the events that day.

_"Someone get me a gurney stat!" a voice spoke from someone, a doctor, looking over me. I saw lights from the ambulances swirling over and over and loud blaring and shouting. I saw a person get carried away on a stretcher._

_ My vision was blurred, but I could see that it was Utau, blood dripping off her hand that hanged limply from her side as they carried her out. I jumped up looked and saw Ikuto as they were carrying him on the gurney and ran towards him. I looked at the gurney Ikuto was laying on his was hair caked in blood and I could see that it had been smashed in slightly from the impact. They rushed him into the ambulance and I leapt in. I held onto his hand as the medical team tried to save him. It was too late though because I could already feel his skin growing slowly cold. By the time the ambulance arrived Ikuto was dead. Nothing could change that._

_The doctor that said unlike Utau he could've made it. But he would have had serious brain damage and probably remained a vegetable his whole life. He would be forced to really on people to do anything._

_ "Death was a kinder fate," one of the doctors had said. _

_"The boy had so much potential," a nurse had spoken._

_"Such shame a boy so beautiful had to die this way," an adult at the funeral spoke. What did they know! They didn't know Ikuto! I could have done something but he, he's dead._

"Yeah, it's just I hoped it might've been something else," I said solemnly.

"Hey Amu cheer up okay! A frown isn't good on you," Yoru said raising my chin and giving me a large grin. I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," I smiled and gave Yoru a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, where's Miki," Yoru asked looking about the room. I looked at the basket and where my chara's sleep. Miki was still inside her egg and it occurred to me that Miki hadn't been out all day. Wow how drained did she get?

"Miki, come out already you've been in there all day," I said picking Miki's egg up and holding her in my hand.

The egg wiggled a bit and Miki popped out with a yawn and we all stared in shock at Miki's appearance. Miki looked older by about a year, her hat had vanished and her blue bangs where being pulled back by blue spade pins. She was adorned in a simple pale blue dress and blue Mary Janes. Her bag was still at her waist though and she still had that Miki aura to her.

"What's everyone staring at?" Miki asked as Yoru let out a whistle which caused all to look at him as he gave his trademark grin.

"Miki-chan looks pretty!" Ran cheered.

"It suits you-desu," Su said admiring Miki's strange change in appearance.

Miki taking note to the change began turning around in the mirror admiring herself in awe. "What the hell happened?!" she exclaimed in excitement. "I mean I look older and so pretty!"

"Your body adjusted itself to contain the angel magic. It's no surprise this happened-nya," Yoru said and Miki starred at Ikuto's face after he said nya. Yoru spoke happily as he pulled Miki in for a hug, "Hi Miki its sooooo good to see you-nya." After a long explanation of what Miki had missed while sleeping Yoru turned away and left for the balcony claiming Ikuto was going to become aware very soon.

Yoru's POV

I hated lying to Amu, but I needed to get away. So even though the air outside was cold I didn't mind it. It felt weird being in a people sized body. I was so used to fly above people's heads and being tiny enough to fit into small spaces. I wish there was more I could do to help, but I can't get involved I promised Ikuto. I felt far better now that I could hear Ikuto's soul. He was muffled out as if by static which blocked communication but I could hear him. Knowing that Ikuto was trying to come back was relieving. For the longest time I thought I'd be stuck with this moron that was merely a shadow of Ikuto. The shadow was naive and barely resembles my owner. Utau. You can fix this can't you?

Tadase's POV

I felt strange today. Since this morning I felt as if I was missing this something. Something important. Ro and Soran had once again had talked on and on about their assured victory.

"It will all work out," Soran said as he looked at Ro. "Of all the test we've done so far this one seems to have the most predictable results. Using the Ikuto boy as angel though seemed a bit of a stretch."

"Not Ro's fault. Were just testing out every possible variable nothing more. Besides we've already preformed similar tests with his type being the demon. We even made sure that the memories were wiped like in this experiment," Ro said this time chewing on some pocky.

"Yes, but admit those always had better results after all we've gone through this type of scenario before only a bit different. The percentage of success in this test is actually up 12.5%," Soran spoke calmly as he went through various papers laid out on the table.

"Don't worry we've got an ace in the whole. A dancer on our stage, so to speak," Ro chimed leaning back in her chair. Soran gave her look that stated not to get cocky. Ro ignored it and churned to me with a grin, "Hey Doom, wanna play a game I've got tons."

"Sure," I stated not really having anything better to do.

Utau's POV

Following Kukai was a drag, but I had learned to live with being in the shadows, so to speak. Kukai had no recollection of meeting me or my physical form. Tsukasa's word still lingered in my mind. I would fix this. Nagi was my only worry. He was unaccepting and unwilling to live with the fact. Every angel faced the fate of becoming what Nagi was on the verge of losing himself to. The demons will play that to their advantage. I can't let that happen. Especially because he will put everyone at risk. I was fairly certain I had heard the sound of Yoru's mind on the wind. It's all happening too fast. I remember when Ikuto was so damaged they considered just sending him off to be reincarnated.

_"Ikuto, this your new friend Utau," an archangel spoke softly as she spoke to Ikuto as if he were a mere child._

_Ikuto looked at her with innocent eyes, "…Utau..?" I merely nodded. "It's nice to meet you." Tears almost sprung from my eyes. "I hope we can be friends."_

**Mariyun: God I haven't updated in forever. Ok so I was going to include something about what the reviewer wrote but then I realized that it wouldn't make sense. Since this takes place after the manga/anime I realized the amusement park would be gone by now. So sorry about that.**


End file.
